Summer Love
by emiko150
Summary: Summer is finally here and the puffs are taking up summer jobs for college! Oh, great, Butch mistook Buttercup for a guy! ppgxrrb, mostly butchxbuttercup Rated T for safety TQ's Contest Entry
1. Chapter 1 Buttercup and Bryan

Haha, sorry people, I forgot to put a disclaimer earlier... But, I think you get it right? Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except OC's, but you can use them, I don't care, not like I'm making money from them...

Summer Love  
Chapter 1

"Girls, wake up! We're here!" Blossom yelled in Bubbles' and Buttercup's faces.

Bubbles woke up, but Buttercup just groaned and hid her face further into the pillow she brought with her.

"Summer. No school." Buttercup muttered into her pillow.

"Of course there's no school, Buttercup, but we have summer jobs! C'mon! Get your 16 year old butt out of the car and let's GO!" Blossom yelled as she tugged Buttercup out by her hair.

"Ugh! Fine!" Buttercup yelled as she climbed out of Blossom's pink TSX.

Bubbles and Blossom marveled at the beautiful sea while Buttercup just yawned.

"Why are we here again?" Buttercup asked as she yawned.

"I told you, we need to make money for college since the Professor went overseas!" Blossom said, not taking her eyes away from the beautiful sea.

"Right… It's hot." Buttercup said as she headed straight to the 3 bedroom apartment that the professor bought just for them for their summer jobs.

Buttercup went inside with her 5 suitcases and walked in.

She looked around then collapsed straight onto her bed.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled when she walked in.

"Damn." Buttercup cursed. "All right, all right, I give up. Where are we working?"

"C'mon Buttercup. And change, you look like a slob!" Blossom scolded.

"Into what? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Buttercup asked scratching her head.

"A bathing suit." Blossom answered, rolling her eyes.

Buttercup groaned. "Do I have to? You and Bubbles only got me bikinis!"

"Yes, Buttercup, you have to. And that's not our fault since you didn't want to come with us to go shopping."

Buttercup growled and searched through her bag. Her face brightened when she had found a pair of shorts and a big T-shirt.

She smirked and held them up in Blossom's face.

Blossom's brows furrowed, but she decided to just give up and just leave.

Buttercup slipped into the shorts and big T-shirt then looked outside.

She sighed and tied all of her hair up into a hat when she noticed that it was hot enough outside to cook an egg on the ground.

She smiled when all of her hair went into the hat, then went outside to walk out to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Why did you tie up all of your hair, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked as she pointed at Buttercup's cap.

"Ya, are you _trying_ to be a guy?" Blossom asked, joking as she laughed.

"No, but, you guys try having black hair and I'll watch as you complain as your hair gets hot and gross." Buttercup said, putting her hands behind her head.

Bubbles and Blossom nodded as they understood.

"Well, I'm supposed to work over here…" Bubbles said as she pointed over at a clothing store.

"And I'm the life-guard…" Blossom said, as she walked backwards toward the beach.

"I guess I'm at drinks huh?" Buttercup asked.

They nodded at each other and took off into different directions to their different jobs.

Buttercup walked into the drinks/refreshment place.

There was a guy with black hair and dark green eyes.

He turned over to her when she had walked in and his eyes brightened visibly.

"Ah! Perfect! We needed a guy to please girl customers!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Buttercup.

"Um… I'm not—" she started, but since her voice was pretty deep and she rarely wore make-up, it was pretty understandable for the guy to think she was a boy. She just went along with it. "Ya, so… anything I need to do?" she asked.

"Ya, here come serve some girls. Be nice to them while I make their orders." the boy said, "Oh, yeah, I'm Butch. What's your name, noobie?"

"Butter—I mean… Bryan? Ya, Bryan…" Buttercup answered, catching herself before she said her real name.

Butch noticed that the person in front of him didn't seem to know his own name, but ignored that fact and smiled anyway. "Okay, well, here is Kacy, and this is her twin sister Macy."

"No, actually, I'm Macy." Macy said as she glowered at Butch when he labeled her as Kacy.

"And I'm Kacy." Kacy said too as she too glowered at Butch.

Kacy and Macy looked exactly the same. They both had long red hair, blue eyes and a sharp nose. You wouldn't be able to tell which was which except for the way they wore their hair. Macy had worn hers in a pony tail with her hair parted on the left side, and Kacy had worn hers down with her hair parted on the right.

Butch rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry…" he laughed nervously. "Well, anyway… that girl is Jenny, and over there is Matt."

At their names, they looked up and smiled acknowledging Buttercup.

Buttercup nodded back.

"So, yeah, good luck, Bryan. I'll be back here, making the drinks. You take care of waiting tables. Then after you get the orders tell me or Jenny, then either of us will have you take the drinks to the table."

Buttercup nodded and started walking over to one of the tables.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing…" Butch said.

Buttercup turned around and as soon as she did, roller blades were thrown at her.

"Make sure to where those." Butch ordered as he smirked.

Buttercup scowled but put them on anyway. She rolled over to the table.

"Hello, ladies, can I take your order?" Buttercup asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, actually—oh, wow…" one of the girls said as she whispered to the girl next to her and she giggled.

Buttercup sweat dropped. She had watched Blossom and Bubbles long enough to know that when girls did that, they thought the guy in front of them was hot.

She sighed and said, "So, what will it be?"

"Um… one iced tea and a Shirley temple." the other girl ordered with pink cheeks.

Buttercup nodded and took the menus and roller-bladed back to Butch and told them their orders.

Butch nodded and handed the drinks over to her/him.

Buttercup took the drinks onto the tray and held it at shoulder length as she skated off to the table.

"One iced tea and a Shirley temple." Buttercup said as she put the drinks down.

She started to skate back when she noticed Macy slip on an ice cube and was about to fall.

Buttercup's eyes widened as she skated fast toward her in the process jumping over some of the tables and caught Macy.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she had picked Macy up bridal style since that was the only way to catch her.

Macy couldn't help but gape and nod.

Buttercup smiled. "Good…" She put Macy back down on the floor gently. "Well… later." Buttercup skated off.

Macy blinked. Once. Twice. "I've found him… my prince! Bryan!"

Buttercup didn't hear as she kept taking orders of others.

Butch walked over to Buttercup as she sat down at one of the tables and just sat there for her break.

"Yo." he said simply as he sat across from her.

Buttercup looked up and rose an eye brow at her boss.

"Anything you need, boss?" she asked.

"Ya, that was pretty impressive when you jumped over those tables to save Kacy." Butch answered.

"That was Macy." Buttercup said.

"It was? Oh, wow, you can already tell the difference?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, ya, it's not that hard. You'd have to be an idiot not to tell." she shrugged as she indirectly insulted him.

Butch had a vein pop in his head but ignored her comment. "Well, as I was saying… I was thinking, maybe we should hang out more. I mean, all my brothers think about are: girls, girls, girls."

Buttercup huffed. "And all my sisters think about are boys, boys, boys." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh? You have siblings?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Blossom and Bubbles." she answered simply.

"And Buttercup?" he asked, smiling now.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Buttercup too. Well, she doesn't focus that much on guys as much as them." she shrugged.

"Really, now. I didn't know the Powerpuff Girls had a younger brother."

Buttercup frowned. "How did you know they're the Powerpuff Girls?" she asked.

"Well, who doesn't? Oh, don't tell me… You couldn't tell I was a Rowdyruff Boy?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope. Not at all." she answered.

Butch got an arrow shot at his head like in animes.

"Ah. What did you mean by younger? I'm the same age as them." Buttercup said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, you are?" he asked.

"Yes, jerk-face." Buttercup answered as her eyes narrowed.

"Really… You look younger. I mean you don't really have much muscle."

"Hah? Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"I'll arm-wrestle you, then we'll see who doesn't really have much muscle!" Buttercup yelled as she slammed her elbow on the table.

Butch stared at her arm. "Bring it on." he grinned as he took her hand.

_He has really soft hands._ Butch thought to himself.

_I'm gonna kick his butt._ Buttercup thought to herself.

"Ready… GO!" And they both tried to force the other's hand down.

So far, their hands hadn't moved.

But then, Butch had pushed Buttercup a little. Butch had kept pushing until her hand was almost at the end of the table. Butch smirked, but, Buttercup yawned, smirked and slammed his hand hard on the table.

Butch blinked. Once. Twice. "I—I lost!" He yelled incredulously.

Buttercup smirked. "How do you like that, for no muscles?"

"R-REMATCH!" He yelled, putting his elbow on the table.

"No thanks, boss. I don't feel like beating you again. Besides, it's time for me to leave." Buttercup said as she got up from the table.

Butch looked around. He cursed. During the time they were talking, her break had lasted longer by about 2 hours and now it was the end of her shift since it was about 2 in the afternoon.

Buttercup returned back to her home then searched through her bag for a bathing suit.

All that she could find was the pale green bikini that Blossom and Bubbles had packed for her.

She sighed and put it on. Maybe Blossom would treat her to something if she wore it.

She took off her hat and walked back outside. She put her hair up into a ponytail and went to go find Blossom and Bubbles.

She found Blossom by the life guard tower place and she was talking to a boy with red-orange hair and red eyes. They were talking and laughing.

She sighed and went to look for Bubbles, only to find her still talking to a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

Buttercup, aggravated that her sisters were only talking to boys, went out to the beach by herself.

She humphed and sat down on the green towel that she had set up for her. She laid back and just basked in the sun with sunglasses.

After a while, she felt shade on her. "Excuse me, you're in my sun." The rude person didn't leave. Buttercup opened her eyes in annoyance and sat up to look at the person, prepared to kick their butt.

She sighed when she realized it was Butch. "Oh, it's just you." she said simply as she just laid back down, ignoring him.

"Ouch, I'm guessing that's rejection of me sitting down here with you?"

"Um, duh." Buttercup said simply again.

Butch didn't seem to care as he sat next to her.

Buttercup opened one eye and looked over at him. "Do you need something?"

"Not really, just looking for your brother." he answered.

"Brother? Oh, Bryan? I don't know, he's probably still at the house or something. Who knows, maybe he's picking up a girl." Buttercup said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun.

Butch seemed to be surprised when she said "picking up a girl". But shook it off.

"Well, when you see him, give him this." he said as he put a pin on the towel. "That's his name tag. Tell him to where it all the time when he comes to work. Well, see ya." Butch said as he stood up and walked away.

Buttercup sat up and watched as he walked away.

"Hm… Butch was his name, huh? This'll be a fun summer."

* * *

Hehe, I like this story kinda. It'll be fun to write.

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Secret revealed!

I updated again before the other ones, haha. I'm gonna focus on this one for a while so I can meet the deadline, but don't despair! Once I'm done with this story, I'll try and have a monster update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summer Love  
Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! ZAP!

"Buttercup! Stop breaking our good alarm clocks!" Blossom's voice yelled outside Buttercup's door.

"What makes you think I destroyed the alarm clock? I was just practicing my aim, gosh Blossom." Buttercup muttered into her pillow.

"Because, Buttercup, I'm standing right here, and whaddya know! You're alarm clock is DEAD now! Poor thing! It was just trying to get a LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED SO THAT _LAZY BUTT_ COULD GO TO WORK!" Blossom yelled in Buttercup's ear.

"ALL RIGHT! I GET IT!" Buttercup yelled back as she sat up.

"Honestly, Buttercup, it's only your 5th day of work and you're already reluctant to go!"

"Ya, well, you got the easy job: a lifeguard. I got the job of serving girls that have no idea what they're gonna order!"

"Well, you're the one who didn't want to be a lifeguard in the first place! 'Being a lifeguard is too boring, it's not like anyone's gonna drown.'" Blossom quoted Buttercup, making a poor impression of her.

Buttercup groaned and picked out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that said "surfer girl". She read it again. "Well, I can't wear that." she said to herself and picked up a different shirt. She grabbed her hat, pulled her hair up, put on her name tag, and went out the door toward "Butch's". **(came up with that from Rico's)**

* * *

Buttercup walked in casually and yawned.

"B-Bryan! Um… I… that is… well, I… was hopping… I MEAN HOPING to… erm…" Macy stopped.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow.

"I WAS HOPING YOU'D GO TO THE BONFIRE WITH ME TONIGHT!" she yelled.

"Uh…" Buttercup was cut off.

"BRYAN! GET YOUR BUTT TO WORK, AND WAIT TABLES!" Butch yelled in Buttercup's ear.

The facial expression on her face when he yelled in her ear was one with wide eyes, small irises, and a slightly open mouth with clenched teeth. Her body was all tense as her arms were practically glued to her sides. She regained her composure and narrowed her eyes. "I GET IT! WHAT'S WITH _EVERYONE_ YELLING IN MY EAR!?" With that, she went off to a table.

"HEY!" He yelled after her.

Buttercup turned around, "_What._" Once again, rollerblades were thrown at her face.

Buttercup was ready though and caught them before they could hit her. She stuck her tongue out at Butch and put the rollerblades on.

She skated by a few tables. All the girls seemed too distracted so she moved to a guy table. But, before she could reach one, she noticed a bunch of guys harassing Kacy and Macy. Her eyes narrowed. She despised sexism. She skated to go save them and it was the perfect time to.

"C'mon, just come with us for a break," one of the guys said as he pulled on Macy's arm.

"Ow… NO!" Macy yelled as she pulled away.

Kacy glared at the guy. "Why don't you just leave us alone!?" With that said, she stomped on the guys foot.

"Ow!" In his pain, he had released Macy.

Macy had freed her arm, but the other guys didn't let them off that easily. One of them raised a fist while his other hand had grabbed the collar of Kacy's shirt. "Why you little b—" he was cut off.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls? Or are you that big of a jerk?" Buttercup had grabbed his wrist before it had hit Kacy's face and squeezed it slightly.

The guy's eyes narrowed. He had to be at least 20 or so, which meant he was at least four years older than Buttercup. He looked over her from head to toe. He ripped his arm out of her grasp and before Buttercup could react, he had landed a hit on her cheek. "Don't try and act like a hero when you look so damn girly!" he yelled. **(Hah, just had to quote that from Ouran Highschool Host Club. Oh, I don't own that either.)**

"Bryan!" Kacy and Macy yelled desperately.

Buttercup's eyes widened. She touched her cheek. She was surprised to see a little blood off to the side of her lip. Her eyes narrowed even further. She hadn't gotten punched by someone in over 2 years! Let alone have someone draw blood! She was about to get up and punch the guy's lip twice as hard, but someone beat her to it.

Butch had flown into him and was now punching the lights out of the dude. They guys' buddies' eyes widened and prepared to jump on Butch, but Buttercup punched them all in the gut, knocking the air out of them.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! How dare you? How _dare_ you!?" Butch yelled as he continued to punch the guy.

"Move, Butch!" she yelled as Butch moved reluctantly from the guy.

He might need to go to a hospital later. His face was bruised, his forehead was cut, his lip was red from the blood, and he had a black eye.

Buttercup almost didn't have the heart to punch him when she saw him in that condition. _Almost._ She grabbed his shirt collar and punched him in the gut. "Don't _ever_ call me girly." She glared at him and he nodded. She dropped his head hard on the floor. "Good."

"Bryan, are you all right?" Macy asked worriedly.

"Fine. Never been better, why wouldn't I be fine?" she asked quickly.

"Well, you got a cut on your lip…" Macy said.

"Ya, man, it looks pretty deep." Kacy added, grimacing as she looked at it closely.

Buttercup shrugged. "I've had one before…" _About two years ago._ Her teeth clenched unknowingly as she thought about how the guy had broken her streak of never having someone land a hit on her in two whole freaking years.

"Well, I'll take my break now!" she announced as she walked over to the bathroom.

She almost went into the girls room when she caught herself. _Oh, god, I don't wanna go in the guy's bathroom_ She sighed. She really had no choice. She walked in the boy's bathroom. She plugged her nose immediately. _GOD! This place smells like butt!_

She took a deep breath through her mouth and held her breath as she looked in the mirror. The cut did look pretty bad. She moved her lip a little to reveal her teeth. She always did have fang-like teeth. It wasn't the force of the guy's punch, it was the sharp fangs that were behind the lip that cut it. She sighed, grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and dabbed her lip. It actually _somewhat_ stinged.

"You know, Couldn't ya have asked for help?" a voice asked from behind Buttercup.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned around to see Butch standing right in front of her. She jumped back from instinct.

"Relax. It's just me." Butch stated.

"Ya, I can see that." she retorted sarcastically.

"Rude as always." Butch shook his head.

"Annoying as always," she retorted again.

"Whatever, just answer the question."

"What question?"

"The question I asked when I came in!" he yelled.

Buttercup thought a little. A look of realization hit her face. "Oh."

"Yes, that question. Stupid…" Butch muttered the last part.

Buttercup heard him, but bit back her tongue. "Well, I thought I could handle it myself. I mean, if I asked for you, it would've been the same. After all, I _am_ stronger than you." she said, reminding him of the arm-wrestling match.

"You could've told me to come over anyway though! What if the guy was some… I don't know, some guy with a gun or a knife… OR A BOMB!?"

"What are you, a pessimist? He was probably only 20 years or so old!"

"No!" he yelled.

"Then, what are you!? Overprotective of someone you barely know!?"

"What does it matter!? This isn't about me being overprotective! It's about you thinking that you could handle some 20-year-old guy!"

"I'm a Powerpuff g—BOY! I fight giant monsters, I fight against the end of the world, I fight against robbers and gangs, HELL, I fought against you and your super-powered brothers! What makes you think I can't handle one normal 20-year-old guy and his buddies with or without a gun!"

Butch was about to reply, but thought for a second. "When did you fight against me and my brothers?"

Buttercup's eyes widened. _CRAP! I forgot! He's only fought me as Buttercup!_ "Um… when… YOU HAVE A REALLY BAD MEMORY IF YOU FORGOT!" she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Remember!? That time… with you guys… doing…bad… things… ya, that time!"

Butch raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hurt! You don't remember!" With that said, she slapped him and ran out.

Buttercup glanced at a clock. _Thank god! Her shift was over!_

She ran out and toward her temporary home. She let out a tired sigh. "I need to calm down." she said to nobody. She decided that she would go outside to the beach with its calm waters and the cool breeze.

She looked for some clothes. She realized they were all too boy-ish and Butch would probably recognize her as Bryan. She sighed and put on the bikini. She wasn't going to wear this thing all the time just to avoid Butch, so she slipped it on, went to the clothing store where Bubbles' worked and poked around.

A green shirt caught her eye. Well, not entirely green. It was green and white striped, had ruffled up short sleeves that were about 2 inches wide, the neckline was pretty wide too, with 3 buttons and lace around it. It was overall cute. **(I actually have a shirt like that, but it's probably cuter in person than the way I described it.)** She picked it up. Oh, geez! It was 18 dollars! That was like her earnings in two hours! She looked out the window and saw Butch walking around with the occasional look around. _Shit! He's looking for me!_ She picked up the shirt and the closest bottom she could grab and went to the counter to pay for the clothes.

"Good afternoon, miss, would you also like our preferred—"

"NO TIME! JUST SCAN IT ALREADY!"

The girl at the counter nodded her head and quickly scanned it, took Buttercup's 20 dollar bill, and gave Buttercup the receipt and passed her the clothes.

Buttercup hastily put on the shirt and white short skirt and quickly ran out.

She looked behind her. Butch was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What's with you?" a voice in front of her asked.

Her eyes snapped open at the voice.

She tensed up. "Damn… caught." she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat. "Nothing… nothing."

"Well, have you seen your brother?"

Buttercup shook her head. Technically that's not a lie, since she has no brother.

"Well, tell him that you, your sisters, and him have to go to the bon-fire with us tonight. Apparently, Brick and Boomer asked Blossom and Bubbles, so I guess I'm stuck with you."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean, you arrogant bastard?"

Butch huffed. "Exactly what I said."

Buttercup scowled and stomped on his foot then used her other leg to knee him to make him double over. After that, she ran off, but not before she said over her shoulder. "Like hell I'd go anywhere with you."

Butch was still on the ground, doubling over in pain. "I'll remember that tonight…"

* * *

Buttercup stormed into the house, clearly in a bad mood.

Bubbles noticed her as she was just watching TV. "Buttercup? Something wrong?"

"Nothing." she growled out.

"I hope it's nothing, because Blossom says we have to go to this bon-fire tonight at 6."

Buttercup turned. "I'm not going."

"Oh, yes, you are."

Both heads turned to Blossom, who was clad in a pale pink bikini with a pink towel of the same shade wrapped around her waist.

Buttercup glared. "You're not the boss of me."

"Actually, I technically am. Professor left _me_ in charge, so you have to listen to me." Blossom smiled smugly.

Buttercup growled. "That doesn't mean I have to go."

"I promised Brick that we would all go! He told me his brother Butch would complain if he didn't have someone to hang out with since Brick and me will hang out together while Bubbles hangs out with Boomer, his other brother."

"So, why do _I_ have to hang out with the little booger?"

"Because that little booger says he knows you."

"No he doesn't!"

"Well, not you, but Brick told me he knows our brother Bryan." Blossom gave Buttercup a look.

Buttercup's mouth dropped open. "You knew?"

Blossom nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday. And since you didn't tell us, your punishment will be to hang out with him as Buttercup _and_ Bryan."

Buttercup groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Buttercup, we're not." Bubbles said, joining the conversation.

"I hate you all!" and with that said, Buttercup ran upstairs to somehow find a way to switch from Buttercup to Bryan in a short amount of time.

* * *

Mwahahaha, I finally updated! And, I'm sorry to those of you who would rather have the other story updated, but I want to be able to stay in the competition!

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 The Bonfire and Mitch

Once again, I will be focusing on this story until it is finished for the contest. So, yeah, sorry.

Summer Love Chapter 3

Buttercup jumped on her bed, sprawled, as she began to think.

_Now, if I could somehow get Butch to think that one of me is sick or something, then I could slip out, come back as the other person, then problem solved!_

"I can read your mind from down here, Buttercup! And no, you may not do that! I said your punishment was to be both at once with him!" Blossom yelled.

_Stupid Blossom… and her being in charge…_

"I can still hear you!" Blossom yelled again.

"You were supposed to!" Buttercup yelled back, bitter. Blossom wasn't always this nagging. She was just… trying to be the parent here since she was technically the leader of the Powerpuff Girls… and added boy.

_I bet if I knock him out or something, the problem could be solved._

"Buttercup! How many times do I have to tell you that you have to be with him all the time as both since you lied to all of us!?"

"FINE! I'll go with the solution that would be approved."

"And what would that be, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, curious.

"This!" Buttercup yelled as she descended the stairs wearing a bathing suit.

Blossom looked confused. "And how does that solve it if you're only Buttercup?"

"Like this!" Buttercup yelled as she slipped into her shorts, put on the big T-shirt, and pulled her hair into a hat.

"I'll just excuse one of my halves for whatever reason!" Buttercup said, proudly.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it worked in _She's the Man_." Buttercup answered.

"True. Ok, let's go then if you're ready."

"Wait! I'm gonna get my surf-board." Buttercup exclaimed as she ran back up the stairs.

"When did she get a surf-board?" Bubbles whispered.

"Beats me." Blossom answered.

"All right, I'm ready!" Buttercup announced as she came down, dressed as Bryan.

"All right, let's go, Butter—_Bryan." _Blossom said.

* * *

"Boomer!"

"Bubbles!"

"Brick!"

"Blossom!"

The 2 pairs yelled as they ran and hugged each other.

**(When Buttercup's name is bolded, she's Bryan.)**

**Buttercup** snorted as she watched them and rolled her eyes.

Butch looked over at the puffs, who had finally separated from their ruff counterparts. "Where's your other sister?"

"She's catching up with her boyfriend." **Buttercup **answered quickly.

"What boyfriend? You never told me!" Blossom whispered.

"Shh! Play along!" **Buttercup** whispered back.

"Oh, really? That girl has a boyfriend? That's surprising."

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" **Buttercup** asked as her smile and eyebrow started to twitch.

"Oh, nothing. It's just it's amazing that a guy could like that kind of girl: a mean, violent, tomboy-ish macho chick. Not to mention, she doesn't have much of a body or looks."

**Buttercup** tried her hardest not to snap at him. Let alone attack him and kill him for insulting her. How dare he call her a macho chick!? And what does he mean no body or looks!? What is he, blind? She was one of the most sought-after girls at school, tying with Blossom and Bubbles!

Blossom elbowed **Buttercup**. She tried her best to make herself laugh. "Hahaha, you're right, my sister is a bit of a ditz."

_I can't believe I'm insulting myself_.

"See, even her brother agrees. Gosh Brick, you should listen to me when I say that a girl is that bad." Butch said turning to Brick.

"Dude, you're such a bastard… in so many ways." Brick said, shaking his head. "Besides, they're siblings, of course they'll hate each other. _Especially_ since they're brother and sister."

Butch growled. "She's still an ugly tomboy-ish macho chick with no body."

**Buttercup**, again tried not to bite his head off. She decided to laugh and playfully _punch_ his shoulder. _hard._ Maybe a little too hard.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go find her." **Buttercup** said through clenched teeth as she started to walk away.

* * *

When she felt that she was far enough from the group, she took off her hat, shirt and her shorts, stuffed them in her bag and wrapped the light green towel around her waist.

She finished her transformation and right when she was about to walk back to them, a voice called from behind her.

"Buttercup? Is that you?"

Buttercup immediately turned around, and her eyes widened with happiness.

"MITCH!" She yelled as she ran to go hug him.

"Oh, man, I didn't think I'd run into you here!" Mitch said, hugging Buttercup.

"Man, why did you have to go to military school?"

"Because I had too much bad stuff on my record."

"So, what are you doing out?" she asked, not breaking the hug.

"Um… they let me out early."

"You mean they kicked you out because you were too bad-ass for them to handle?" Buttercup asked as she smiled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. So my dad is gonna have me work here so I can get money for college."

"Get out! Where are you gonna work?"

"This place called 'Butch's' or something like that. It sounds like the owner is a pansy."

Buttercup laughed. "He is. He's a total idiot! And because of his stupidity and not being able to tell whether I'm a girl or boy, I'm forced to act like a guy or else I'll look like a freaky girl who cross-dresses!" She couldn't help telling Mitch. He was her childhood friend for so long… and her childhood crush. So, she told him but not her sisters, but he's her best friend, what kind of best friend would that make her if she didn't tell him?

"Oh, man that sucks."

"And not only that! He says I'll never get a guy since I'm a mean, violent macho chick with no looks or body when I'm a girl!"

"What is this guy, blind? But, I can't disagree with the fact that you're violent."

"That's what I thought!" Buttercup exclaimed. Then she repeated the rest of what he said in her mind. "Ugh! Some best friend you are! Agreeing with my worst enemy!" and she pushed him playfully.

"Hey, hey, worst enemy or not, you are pretty violent." Mitch said.

"Well, I guess that is pretty true. I bet he's just bitter because I kneed him in the balls."

Mitch laughed. "Wow, I can almost imagine you doing that, even though I have no idea who the guy is."

Buttercup laughed too.

"It really is great to see you again, Buttercup."

"Remember to call me Bryan when I'm dressed as a guy."

"Oh, man you really are a cross-dresser!"

Buttercup's mouth dropped open as she tried to push him away again, but he just kept a grip on her as he jokingly hugged her tightly. "Oh, Buttercup, I love you so much!" he exclaimed joking.

"Oh, shut up, you dork!"

"Oh, so this is your boyfriend."

Buttercup and Mitch turned.

And standing there was…

Butch.

Buttercup stared at Mitch as he too looked at her. Buttercup tried to separate, but Mitch held her by her shoulder. "That's right. Got a problem?"

"Mitch!" Buttercup whispered.

"Don't worry about it Buttercup! Think of it as revenge for calling you a macho chick with no body that could never get a guy!" Mitch whispered back.

Buttercup nodded, then narrowed her eyes at Butch as if annoyed that she and Mitch were interrupted. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I went to try and find your brother since he went looking for you, but he took quite a while, then I found you so I thought your brother was with you, hugging you, only to find this kook." Butch explained.

Mitch glared. "Who is this bastard, Buttercup? I just met him and he already pisses me off."

"This is Butch, he's gonna be your stupid boss." Buttercup answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Butch asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly what I said, stupid!" She yelled back at him, mimicking what he had said to her.

"OH, well this is just great! First I have to go to some bon-fire, then I find out you have a boyfriend, who I can't understand since he likes _you_, and now, I have to _deal_ with him while I'm at work too!?"

"Got a problem?" Mitch asked.

"Not at all! Now then, if you would excuse me, I'm going to go find your brother."

"You'll never find him…" Mitch muttered.

"What?"

Buttercup elbowed him in the gut.

"Nothing. Just go look for him. I bet he stopped to go and get ice-cream for everyone or something." Buttercup said, impassively.

Butch just walked on and went to pointlessly search for Bryan.

Buttercup sighed. "No one deserves to search aimlessly for someone. Besides, he might call the cops or something, thinking I'm missing." she sighed as she put on her Bryan clothes.

"OK, see ya, Buttercup, I have to head home. Actually, I'm not supposed to be out at all."

"You freaking gangster."

"What of it?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she finally put on her hat and she was now Bryan.

"Well, see ya later." **Buttercup** said.

"Ya." and Mitch kissed **Buttercup's** cheek. "Oh no! I kissed Bryan's cheek! Now I'm gay!" Mitch exclaimed as he flailed his arms about, trying to make the mood lighter since Buttercup blushed a scarlet red.

Her cheeks went back to normal and she regained her composure and punched him in the shoulder."You jerk!"

"See ya later, Bu—_Bryan!_"

"Bye, Mitch! See ya at work tomorrow!"

Buttercup sighed. When he was out of sight, she went to go find the nearest ice-cream place.

* * *

"Look, lady, I'm just asking you if you've seen a boy with green eyes and black hair!"

The lady pointed at Butch.

"No! Not me! A different guy!"

The lady kept her finger pointed at him.

"UGH! NEVERMIND!" Butch exclaimed as he realized he was getting nowhere with this lady.

**Buttercup** coughed.

Butch turned. "Bryan, my man! Where have you been?"

**Buttercup** tried not to take the chance to snap at him, and just smiled. "Looked for my sister, saw her and her boyfriend making out, left, then went to find you."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Your sister's a b-tch."

"Haha… she sure is." **Buttercup** said through clenched teeth.

"Ahhh, whatever, wanna ditch this place?"

_Chance!_ "Sure." _Blossom never said that it was against the promise if he only wanted to hang out with one of me… I hope she's not reading my mind right now._

"All right, let's go to the arcade then."

"Man, I'll kick your ass if it's video-games."

"Oh-ho, we'll see about that."

* * *

"HAH! TAKE THAT!" **Buttercup** yelled in Butch's face.

"One more time…" Butch grumbled.

"Oh? You want to lose again?" **Buttercup **asked smugly.

"NO! Because this time, I'M GONNA WIN!" Butch yelled as he sat back down in the racing game.

Rinse, lather, _repeat._

"Ugh! I can't believe I lost! AGAIN!" Butch yelled in frustration. "Hmph! Well, atleast I know that your sissy sister could never beat me."

"Dude, my sister can even beat the amazing me." **Buttercup** said.

"So, if I beat her, that means I've beaten you!" Butch laughed. "HAH! I bet she only beat you out of dumb luck."

"You really want to challenge _her?_"

"Damn right!"

"Then, hold on."

_A few minutes later…_

"Did I hear a loser boy's voice asking for a challenge?"

Butch turned his head.

"All right, macho chick, just you and me, then it proves that I can beat Bryan!" Butch yelled as he seated himself in the racing game.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She sat down in the other seat.

"By the way, why are you wearing Bryan's hat?"

Buttercup looked up and her mouth dropped open. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag. "What are you talking about, stupid?"

Butch looked again. There was no hat. He shook his head. "It musta been my imagination."

"Yeah, whatever. Tryin' to psyche me out?"

"I don't need to cheat to beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

3

2

Buttercup pushed on the gas pedal.

1

Butch pushed on the gas pedal.

GO!

Buttercup zoomed ahead while Butch's mouth dropped open.

Buttercup smirked as she started to drift. **(Yes, if you haven't noticed, they're playing Mario Kart in an arcade. I don't own that either.)**

Butch growled as he tried to speed up more.

Buttercup hit an item box. Right now she was in 2nd place. The computer was in first.

Butch was all the way back in 6th.

Buttercup had gotten 3 red shells. She smirked more as she shot one at 1st place.

Buttercup was _owning_.

"Dude, I'm pwning your face."

Butch growled as he had dropped all the way to 10th place. He hit an item box. And he got…

a bullet.

He smirked even wider.

He used it and it brought him all the way to first place. Buttercup's mouth dropped open.

She tried to hit another item box by tricking off of a ramp. And what do you know? She got… 3 bananas.

She groaned and put them behind her.

Butch was pretty far ahead of her now.

She got another item and got the blue spiny shell.

She smirked.

Last lap…

Butch in first, Buttercup in second…

Right at the end, Buttercup slowed down a little, and let the blue spiny shell explode right on Butch.

Buttercup smirked wider as she passed him and finished first in the race.

Butch's mouth dropped wide open.

The screen flashed: Player 2 is the winner! Player 1 is the loser... Player 2 is the winner! Player 1 is the loser...

He was about to challenge her again when he found Bryan standing outside.

"So, lemme guess, she won?" **Buttercup **asked.

"Yes… she did." Butch grumbled.

"What did I tell ya?" **Buttercup **said as she started to walk out.

"I'll beat her! Eventually…" Butch muttered as he followed her out the door.

**Buttercup** huffed. "'Eventually'. Hell will freeze over when you beat her."

"Then hell better get ready for some cold."

"Whatever, man. I'm goin' home."

"What about your sisters?"

"Tell Blossom I felt sick or something… actually, no, tell Bubbles, maybe she'll believe it."

"Ok, see ya at work tomorrow!"

"Bye."

* * *

Well, That was a fast update, huh? Oh, well, whatever. I updated again. I wanna be able to finish this story and I've already come up with a very cute ending. Well, I think it's cute. No, I'm not gonna tell you! You'd hate me for spoiling the story! And, I promise you it won't be a sad ending. I hate sad endings anyway. That's why I practically died when I watched Windstruck and Sky of Love. :( Why did the cute guy have to die in Sky of Love!? Sigh, oh well, I shall update again later! Yes, I updated 2 days in a row, but I think this story might be maybe 10 chapters, I think. Maybe more or less.

Some of you may be thinking that Mitch was OOC, but, do _you_ know what _isn't _OOC for him? Because if you do, tell me. Besides, time changes a person right? Oh, well, sorry if you didn't like that he was "OOC".

So, before you push back or close…

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 You Bastard

* * *

Summer Love Chapter 4

"Buttercup? Buttercup? BUTTERCUP? BUTTERCUP!"

"Uwah! What is it? Is the house on fire?" Buttercup yelled out, surprised.

"No, Buttercup, it's time for work." Blossom answered, her arms crossed.

"Oh, that's all?" Buttercup asked, then slammed back on the bed.

"Hey, Buttercup! In case you forgot, Mitch is starting today!" Blossom yelled in her ear.

At hearing Mitch's name, Buttercup shot up. "YOU EAVESDROPPED!?"

"No, Buttercup, unless you consider listening to your constant mumbling while you're sleeping eavesdropping, then yes, I was eavesdropping. 'Mitch, no. Don't beat up, Butch, especially not at work.'" Blossom answered, quoting Buttercup.

Buttercup's mouth dropped open. "No freaking way!"

"Yes freaking way, now get up, you have to go in…" Blossom glanced at her watch, "… 5 minutes."

"Why didn't you say so earlier!?" Buttercup yelled as she tried to grab at her Bryan clothes, tripping a few times in the process.

Blossom shook her head and left the room, smiling slightly.

"Is Butter—_Bryan_ ready?" Mitch asked when Blossom descended the stairs.

Blossom laughed, "Just started."

Mitch shook his head. "She never was a morning person."

"True…" Blossom answered.

"Hey! Are you jerks done talking about me?" **Buttercup** yelled, her hands on her hips finally dressed in her Bryan clothes.

"Yes, yes, Bryan." Mitch said, shrugging. "Well, let's go to work. I still want payback on that jerk who said you were ugly."

"Ya, so do I! But I can't help you as Bryan…" **Buttercup **said sadly as if she really wanted to kick Butch's butt.

"Well, let's go anyway." Mitch said, going out the door.

"What about you, Blossom?" **Buttercup** asked before she left.

Blossom turned pink. "Brick gave me a day off."

**Buttercup** smirked. "Ooh-ooh, Blossom and Brick!"

"Shut up, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled.

"_Bryan._" she said over her shoulder as she waved goodbye.

* * *

"BRYAN!"

_Here it comes…_ **Buttercup **said in her mind.

"Why is Macho Chick's boyfriend not working!?"

**Buttercup **got a vein pop in her head when he had given her a nick name. _"Macho Chick", huh?_ "I don't know, why don't you ask _Macho Chick_'s boyfriend instead of asking me?" **Buttercup** asked, having a little scorn when she said "Macho Chick".

With that, Butch rollerbladed over to Mitch, probably to yell at him or something, **Buttercup **followed, wanting to see what Mitch would do if Butch yelled at him.

"Ok, lazy butt. What's your deal? This whole time, you've been sitting here, sipping drinks that you tell me are for customers!"Butch yelled, poking Mitch in the head, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, this is for customers, I'm taste testing. Oh, by the way, the Pina Colada isn't very good." Mitch answered.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Well, we don't need your feedback, we need you to get your butt to work!"

"Ya, ya," Mitch muttered as he stood up.

"I'm bored." **Buttercup **said as she left to the bathroom. Why? So she can change into Buttercup and if Butch says another word, then she can kick his butt without a lame explanation.

"So, Macho Chick's boyfriend, go get to work." Butch ordered.

"Hey," Mitch grabbed Butch's shirt collar. "Why are you calling my girlfriend a Macho Chick?"

"Well, dude, she kinda is. I can't understand why you like her, I mean, I can't think of _one_ good attribute about her. So, why is it that you like her? Did she pay you to go out with her? Wow what sl—" Butch was interrupted. By what, you ask?

A punch. And a hard one at that. But, you'll never guess by who.

"You bastard!" That's right, Blossom to the rescue! "I come over here to check on my sister and what do I see? You insulting her AGAIN! I tried to deal with it yesterday since you were Brick's brother, and seeing Brick, I thought that his brothers were gentlemen too! Boomer was, but apparently I was wrong, since you, _you_ are such a jack-ass and a disgrace as a Rowdyruff Boy! Brick and Boomer were nice, and good, but you? You're still an immature brat to insult my sister that way. You're _lucky_ Bubbles is still at work, or she wouldn't _hesitate_ to kill you. I _hate_ guys like you, and you know what?" Blossom grabbed his shirt collar since he was still on the floor. "I'm _sick_ of you trampling all over my sister's feelings. You're _lucky_ I'm only leaving you with one punch." She glared one last time then slammed his head on the floor and got up.

She turned in the direction of the bathroom and ran over there. "Buttercup, are you all right?" Blossom asked as she side hugged her and rubbed her shoulder.

Butch's eyes widened.

Buttercup was on the brink of tears. I mean,_ Buttercup_ was crying. You could say that she was just on her last strand of strength to handle those insults, but when Butch had said all those things, she didn't know if she'd be able to get over it or even forgive him. I mean, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was about to say before Blossom punched him.

"C'mon, Buttercup, I'll take you home."Blossom said as she lead her out the door, but not before glaring at Butch again. Mitch glared at Butch too who was too surprised to get up off the floor. Customers soon followed, then his employees.

As soon as they were outside and far out enough, Buttercup dropped down, started hugging her knees, and began to crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. I mean, Butch had practically said that to get a boyfriend she'd have to pay them.

"Blossom! I—Buttercup?" Bubbles came running up. "Oh my gosh! Buttercup!" Bubbles ran faster, well actually flew.

Blossom was trying to comfort Buttercup and was hugging her shoulders. Bubbles soon joined her, hugging Buttercup and resting her head on Buttercup's shoulder.

Buttercup's deep breaths slowly became more even, and she looked up, but her eyes were all puffy. She wiped off some left-over tear trails and took a deep breath.

"I'm okay now, guys! I… just… don't ever wanna see that guy ever again!" she yelled as she took off.

"What happened, Blossom? Buttercup hasn't cried in such a long time! She's a strong girl! What happened? Do you know, Blossom?" Bubbles asked, concerened.

"Bubbles, that guy, Boomer and Brick's brother, said really bad things about her. I don't think I would have been able to take it even if I had Buttercup's strength." Blossom looked really sad, then turned a little angrier. "That guy is such a bastard! I won't forgive him!"

"Well, where's Mitch?" Bubbles asked.

"Mitch had to go home. He was pulled off by a big man, saying that 'You can't come outside unless you're working.' Apparently, he's still on house arrest. But, at least Mitch is a nice guy…" Blossom said.

"What's everyone doing?" Boomer asked as both Boomer and Brick came running up.

"Buttercup… Butch… Butch made Buttercup really sad, so now she's probably crying over at home…" Bubbles answered, looking a little down herself.

"What?! A Rowdyruff _never_ makes a girl cry! No matter what!" Brick yelled, angry.

Blossom huffed. "Tell that to him then, because I won't forgive him either! He dared to say such things about my sister!" Blossom was still pissed.

"Don't worry girls, we'll take care of him, you go take care of Buttercup." Boomer said, smiling. The girls nodded. "Ya, let's go, Brick, it's time we talk to our brother."

"Ya, see ya girls!" With that, Brick and Boomer took off to yell at Butch.

**The boys…**

"All right, Butch! What is your deal?" Brick asked, storming into Butch's room, kicking down the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Butch asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but I could care less, so what's this I hear about you making a girl cry?" Brick asked, coming up to Butch who was lying down on his bed.

"Yes, Butch. Tell us." Boomer said, coming up to the other side of Butch.

"Geez, news travels fast."

"Yes, it does, but, you haven't explained yourself yet." Brick said.

"It's just that macho chick!"

Boomer slapped him. "No. It wasn't just that 'macho chick', it was Buttercup, a Powerpuff girl. One who has two sisters who will undoubtedly kick your ass if you don't apologize to her."

"One already has…" Butch grumbled.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, it was Blossom."

"Yeah, she told me I was lucky that Bubbles wasn't there to join her."

"Ya, you are pretty lucky that Bubbles didn't come over, I heard that she'd singlehandedly beat Mojo up just because she was angry." Boomer responded.

"In any case! What the hell happened?" Brick asked.

"It's so stupid! I just said…"

Butch explained the entire story.

"Dude, you're an idiot."Brick said, shaking his head.

"No, not just an idiot, he's an idiot _and_ a bastard." Boomer continued.

"Yeah, yeah, actually, your reaction is different from what I expected. I actually expected you guys to beat me up, but I guess brotherly love is too powerful for—" Butch's ranting continued.

"Now?" Boomer asked.

"Now." Brick answered and they simultaneously attacked Butch.

Boomer had gone behind him and restrained his arms while Brick was slapping him in the face.

"Are you sorry that you said that?" Brick asked.

_Yes._ Butch said in his mind. "No. I mean, I don't think I was wrong when I said that—"

SLAP!

"Wrong answer." Brick moved on. "Are you ever going to apologize?"

_Yes._ Butch said in his mind. "No. I have nothing _to_ apologize fo—"

SLAP! SLAP!

"Wrong answer." Brick moved on again. "Do you even know why she's mad?"

_Yes._ Butch said in his mind. "No. That proves she's a crazy—"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Wrong answer." Brick moved on again. "Did you mean what you said?"

_No._ Butch said in his mind. "Yes. She really is a—"

PUNCH!

"I have nothing more to say to you." Brick said, clearly mad about his brother and his insensitive-ness.

Boomer shook his head at Butch.

"Let's go, Boomer." Brick ordered, leaving.

"Butch, I'm disappointed." Boomer told Butch.

With those things said, they left the confused-about-his-feelings-and-what-he-wants Butch on his bed, thinking about why what he said in his mind, was different from what he said.

* * *

Whew, didn't expect a fight did ya? I liked writing the part where Blossom was yelling at Butch! She sounded so freaking awesome, right? Haha, fun, fun. How many of you are like, "BUTCH IS SUCH AN A-- AND A BASTARD!" Haha, he'll get better… eventually.

See ya next time!

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Just Friends

* * *

Summer Love Chapter 5

"Buttercup, are you ok with going to work today?" Blossom asked as she came into Buttercup's room.

Buttercup looked up, her face was still tear stained, but she forced a smile and nodded.

It had only been two days, and she skipped yesterday.

She grabbed her Bryan clothes and walked out the door.

As soon as she walked in, she noticed that everyone seemed to be very distant to Butch.

**Buttercup** sighed, she followed the other's example. Well that is, until…

"Bryan!"

**Buttercup** stopped in her tracks.

"Thank goodness, someone will stop when I call for them." Butch said, running up.

"Dude, go away." **Buttercup** said, not turning around to face him.

"What? But I…"

"In case you forgot, I'm Buttercup's brother. I don't think I can forgive you for saying those things about her just yet," she continued, still refusing to look at him.

"Bryan, I— A—Aren't we buddies?" Butch asked, coming closer to touch **Buttercup **on the shoulder.

**Buttercup** immediately shoved him away with the move of her shoulder. "No. Not anymore." she said before walking away. "Sorry, boss, but… I… I quit!" she yelled and ran out the door, one tear falling.

* * *

Mitch ran off after her. "Buttercup, I thought you were over him."

**Buttercup **turned on him. "How about I yell that you're gay or something in front of about 30 people, then we'll see if you can get over being angry and sad?"

Mitch seemed to think over it a little. "Ok, I see your point. But, I think… he's a good guy, despite that."

**Buttercup** turned to him, surprised that he had said something like that.

"Well, I mean… sure he calls you bad names and everything, but back there, the look on his face… I couldn't help but think that he wasn't that bad and he was just having some kind of internal conflict…" Mitch said.

"Wow, Mitch, that was kind, sensitive, and understanding."

Mitch smiled, looking proud of himself.

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" she looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Ha-ha. But seriously, Buttercup, I have a gut feeling that he's gonna do something incredible that will make you forgive him. Hell, it would be good enough for _Blossom_ to forgive him."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll believe that when I see it."

* * *

"You're an idiot! Just apologize to her already!" Brick yelled in Butch's ear.

"Ya! Get off of your lazy ass and apologize!" Boomer yelled in Butch's other ear.

"Ok, I get it! I'm just trying to find a way to apologize!" Butch yelled.

Boomer and Brick got up, their eyes twinkling. "Really?!" They yelled together.

"Yes, dummies." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just say 'I'm sorry'?" Brick asked.

"Oh, yeah, like Buttercup will let him off with just that! Believe me, I've heard about her from Bubbles. She told me that she didn't forgive Blossom for ruining her blankie until Blossom fixed it and said a really long apology!" Boomer answered.

"Oh? Then what do you suggest, Blondie?" Brick asked.

"Well, he could always go with the 'cute' way like in the movies: write a song for her and sing for her outside her window!" Boomer suggested.

"Boomer, do you even know where they live?" Brick asked.

"… No…" Boomer answered.

"Do you even think that Butch has an _ounce_ of rhythm and rhyme in him to write a song?"

"Ok, I get it, Brick!" Boomer yelled, frustrated.

"Hey! I think Boomer has a good idea! I'll write a song!" Butch exclaimed.

"Oh, really, Butch, shall we look back on the time that you tried out your rhyming skills and made a poem for Carla in 3rd grade?" Brick asked, smiling smugly.

"No." Butch grumbled.

"Too bad." Brick said, leaving Butch with no choice.

**Butch in 3****rd**** grade**…

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

"Carla," I said,

"I love you."

Butch looked proud of himself, but Carla looked disgusted. "I don't!" Butch's head dropped as Carla threw the once heart-shaped valentine turned crumpled ball at him.

**Present**…

"Hey, my poem was incredibly cute!" Butch yelled.

"Whatever, Shel Silverstein." Boomer muttered.

"I can come up with a song!" Butch yelled in Boomer's face.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Songwriter, but you'll also need someone to come up with the melody." Brick said as he grabbed one of his (electric) guitars and strummed a few chords.

He smirked. "I rock."

"I call drums!" Boomer yelled.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but I have to do this myself, or else it's not as sincere."

Brick and Boomer nodded and left the room. And Butch sat down and started writing down words. **(By the way, I'm not much of a songwriter, so I searched on google "sorry songs" and what do you know? Yahoo answers had a perfect song! So, yeah)**

It took him about 3 hours and now it was 7:00 pm, but he looked satisfied. So, he got his guitar and left to find the Powerpuff house. Right before he left, he got some good advice from Boomer:

"Whatever you do, DON'T CALL HER MACHO CHICK!"

Butch had finally figured out where they live by asking around. And what do you know, Buttercup was inside, looking out the window.

Butch grabbed a pebble and threw it at her window.

Buttercup heard the distinct tap and opened her window.

"Oh, it's you." Buttercup said, indifferently.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry ok? Will you forgive me if I make a total fool out of myself, since I worked so hard on this song?"

"Sing all you want, I don't guarantee that I'll listen."

Butch ignored her comment and started anyway.

**The song is called Cold by Crossfade, believe me, I had no idea this song existed, I just chose it because of the lyrics. And, yes, I know it's really hard rock.**

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right_

He seemed to find out that she was a rocker kind of chick. He was actually pretty good at guitar, and ok at singing. What was she saying!? She won't forgive him just because he can sing well and play guitar!  
_  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win_

A flashback came to her when she had beaten him so badly at Mario Kart and at arm-wrestling.

**(yes I know, there's more to the verse, but I don't think it would be appropriate to put stuff about drugs)**

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

Buttercup turned her full attention to him now, he actually wrote a song for her. How sweet of him! Even if he was a jack-ass when he almost called her a slut. That was when the tears started coming back.

_To you, I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
_  
Buttercup felt the tears leaving, every time the song had repeated "I'm sorry".

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

Buttercup smiled a little then. She could actually feel the sincerity, even if it _was_ only a song.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope_

This song was actually really nice, despite the super hard rock about it. Who would've thought that Butch could come up with it.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

Butch looked up at her, expecting something.

Buttercup looked down at him, thinking.

"I—I guess I can forgive you… but don't expect special treatment! Things will just be us as friends!" Buttercup yelled, looking away with some colored cheeks.

Butch smiled. He flew up to her window and hugged her. "Friends."

Buttercup smiled too. She hugged him too. "Friends."

"Well, see ya later." Butch smiled.

Buttercup smiled too.

"Although, I kind of like the nickname BC for you. So, later, BC!" Butch yelled over his shoulder as he flew off.

Buttercup smiled to herself. _BC, huh? Well, it's better than Macho Chick._

"Buttercup! Dinner time!" Blossom's voice yelled from downstairs.

Buttercup smiled and descended the stairs.

"What was going on out there, I thought you left when I saw that green streak!" Blossom exclaimed.

Buttercup looked away.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me—" Blossom started.

"Well, he apologized, in a nice… way…" Buttercup said, looking away, blushing.

"Oh my gosh, Buttercup, don't tell me you've fallen for him!" Blossom yelled.

"No! That's—what are you talking about!? ME? and that guy!? N-no! We're just friends now!" Buttercup yelled, flailing her arms around.

"Ri-ight…" Bubbles said smiling.

_Well, seeing as how she can show emotions other than sadness is good. I guess I can forgive the little booger…_ Blossom said to herself as she watched Buttercup arguing with Bubbles, in her Buttercup-way. She was now pouting and scowling at the same time.

_The next day…_

"I'm sorry! I never meant it!" **Buttercup **exclaimed, putting her hands together and bowing.

"I dunno, Bryan, I mean you did exclaim 'I quit!'" Butch said, eyes closed. Then one opened. "Ahhh! I'm just kidding! You're my best friend _and_ BC's brother!" he yelled giving **Buttercup** a noogie.

**Buttercup **straightened up. "Why you little—! You had me going there!" she yelled, reversing the positions.

"-cough- -cough- Am I interrupting something?" Mitch asked, coming up to the two.

"Ahhhh, come _on_, Mitch! Butch and I are best buds now!" **Buttercup** exclaimed.

Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"No, really." **Buttercup** said.

"All right, Bryan… but, boss, you need to make me four Shirley temples." Mitch said, turning to Butch.

"For the customers or for yourself?" Butch asked.

"What am I gonna do with four Shirley temples?"

"I dunno. Whatever, comin' right up." Butch replied, turning away to make drinks.

When he was out of earshot, Mitch took this chance to talk to her.

"Hey, Bu—_Bryan_… are you really going to forgive him just like that?" Mitch asked, his face coming closer, so that he could whisper.

"Well, yeah… I guess…" **Buttercup** answered, also whispering while blushing by the closeness of their faces.

"Well, I guess he did apologize, but now you're gonna be all buddy-buddy as Bryan _and_ Butter—" Mitch was interrupted.

Butch had separated the two's faces from each other.

"Oh, hi boss." Mitch greeted.

"Your Shirley temples." he slammed the drink into Mitch's stomach.

"Oof! Th—thanks, boss." Mitch said, skating off to the tables.

"What was that all about?" **Buttercup** asked.

"Nothing." Butch grumbled, still glaring at Mitch.

_What's wrong with him? Is he… jealous?_ **Buttercup** thought to herself.

_What's with Mitch? Isn't he dating Buttercup? So, why is he being so close to Bryan. I mean... NO! Stop thinking about him like that! He's just a friend remember? Girls… girls… girls… are not as cute as Bryan… CRAP! I'm not gay. I can't be gay. Damn you, Bryan…_ Butch was thinking to himself.

* * *

"So, Butch, tell Dr. Brick what is troubling you." Brick said, stroking a fake beard on his face.

"That's the thing! I _don't_ know what's troubling me! It's like I like other girls, but it's like, when I see Bryan, I feel all funny. And that's not all! I get the same feeling when I hang out with Buttercup! But, it's weird, because, Buttercup's a girl, and Bryan's a boy!" Butch exclaimed, while lying down on one of those therapy chair-bed thingies.

"Yes, I see, Butch. You might be bisexual…"

"Brick!"

"IT'S DR. BRICK!"

"Whatever! I can't be bi!"

"Well, then I'll hold up some pictures, and tell me what first comes to your mind when you see it."

Brick held up a picture of a bride and groom, only the bride's face had Buttercup's face pasted on it and Butch's face on the groom's.

Butch's face twisted. "What the hell is this?"

Brick wrote 'What the hell is this?' on the back of the picture.

"How about this one?"

It was the same picture of a bride and groom, only Bryan and Butch. Butch, being the bride.

"Why the hell am I the bride!?"

Brick wrote that down too on the back of the picture, mumbling about how Butch didn't comment on the fact that Butch didn't mention that Bryan and he could never have that kind of relationship.

"This one?"

The picture had Mitch and Buttercup as the bride and groom.

"Doesn't look right."

Brick nodded and wrote that on the back of the picture.

"And this one?"

The picture had Mitch and Butch. Mitch as the bride.

"EWW! WHAT THE HELL, BRICK!?"

Brick looked confused. He looked at the picture. "Whoops. Sorry, pasted the wrong face."

He repasted the faces. It now had Mitch and Bryan.

"Ahh! It's that weird feeling again! When I saw them talking!" Butch exclaimed.

"I've come to a conclusion! You're gay!" Brick exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Butch narrowed his eyes.

"But, beware, you can't have gay marriage."

Butch rolled his eyes.

"Ok, wait, before you go, one last one!" Brick exclaimed.

"What more is there?" Butch asked.

It had Brick and Blossom.

Butch had a vein pop.

"It looks good, doesn't it!? He-he. It looks a lot better than this one!" Brick exclaimed as he held up one of Blossom and Dexter, Dexter making a weird face.

Butch left Brick to rant about him and Blossom being meant for each other.

I can't be gay. I'm not!

* * *

"Blossom?"

"Ya! C'mon in, Buttercup! Me and Bubbles were just hangin' out!"

"Hi, Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed, happy to see her.

Buttercup smiled. "Hey, guys, this may seem unlike me, but, I need help with guys… Well, I mean, _I_ don't, but my friend does!"

Blossom and Bubbles smiled. "Ok, come here."

"Ok, so umm… this friend of mine, she likes these two guys. Um… she thinks she likes this guy named Butch and Ritch. Butch is not our Butch! And, anyway, um…"

"Ok, that's enough, Buttercup, just tell us." Blossom said, smiling.

Buttercup sighed. "Ok, so I like Mitch, right? Of course I like Mitch! I've missed him ever since he left! So, why do I get funny feelings around Butch? I mean, it's weird!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Awww, Buttercup, poor, naïve, Buttercup. Not to worry! We can help!" Bubbles said, putting an arm around Buttercup's shoulder.

"So, you just need to find out who you like more, right?" Blossom asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Then, let's start with compatibility!" Blossom exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of paper.

On it, she wrote Flames and "Buttercup Utonium" and "Butch Jojo" below it.

She crossed out all the letters in common with their names. She added up all the letters in common and there were 4. She counted to four on Flames. She landed on M.

"Oh my gosh, Buttercup! Marriage!" Bubbles yelled excitedly.

She wrote down Flames again. And instead wrote down "Mitch Mitchellson" and "Buttercup Utonium". There were eight letters in common. She counted them on Flames. And circled L.

"Oh, Buttercup, it says, 'lovers'!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"So, apparently, you're going to be lovers with Mitch, but you'll get married to Butch!"

"Can I try one?" Blossom asked.

She wrote down flames, and wrote down hers and Brick's name.

There were four letters in common. Marriage.

"Omg!" Blossom exclaimed happy.

"Lemme try me and Boomer!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Four letters again. Marriage!

"Wow! We all have 4 letters in common! We're gonna get married to Rowdyruff boys!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Th-that's just a game!" Buttercup exclaimed. **(Is it Buttercup? Is it?)**

"So is MASH and you were celebrating when it said you'd live in a mansion with Mitch making a google per second."

"Ok, how about this one? Love darts!"

"What?"

"Here, look, see you have the darts, and you have two pictures of the boys. You have a blindfold on, we spin you around, and whoever you hit when you throw, is your destined one!"

"Ok, this sounds really lame, but whatever."

Blossom and Bubbles spun Buttercup around and around. Buttercup threw the dart.

She took off her blind-fold. It landed in the middle.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Buttercup yelled.

"Ok, let's try something else. Let's see when you lie."

"How will that help?"

"Just wait!" Bubbles yelled.

Buttercup was hooked up to a lie detector.

"Now then, DID YOU STEAL MY LAST YOGURT?"

"NO!"

LIE!

"Ok, yes… but what does that have to do with anything, Blossom!?"

"Nothin, just askin, since you lied to me before." Blossom said, shrugging. "Moving on! Do you like Mitch?"

"Yes."

Machine: Truth.

"Do you like Butch?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes."

"More than a friend?" Blossom interrogated.

"No."

Machine: LIE!

"Ok, yes!"

"How about Mitch?"

"Yes."

Machine: Truth.

"Now for the important question: Do you like Butch more than Mitch?"

"… no."

Machine: …

Whooooo cliffie! Not a very good one, but oh well. Poor Butch, and his conflicting feelings.

I know, I know. "THEY ONLY FOUGHT FOR ONE CHAPTER!? WHAT THE HELL!?" But, hey, I have to speed up the story.

Before you push back or close…

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 Princess

You guys don't hate me for the late update do you? Hehe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… because if I did, the powerpuffs would've ended up with the ruffs by now

Summer Love Chapter 6

Machine: …

"Well, am I telling the truth or not, you stupid machine?" Buttercup glared at the machine as it just kept drawing waves.

Machine: ... Analyzing… L—

"STUPID THING!" Buttercup kicked the machine.

Machine: Truuuuth

"Well, whaddya know, I do like Mitch more than Butch!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"No, Buttercup. You broke it, now all it will say is truth, no matter how outrageous a lie is." Bubbles said.

Bubbles went toward the microphone that was attached to Buttercup.

"Blossom's natural hair color is green." Bubbles said into it.

Machine: Truth

Buttercup's eyebrows furrowed.

"Princess is the prettiest girl in the world." Buttercup said into the microphone.

Machine: Truth

"Wow, it really does say it's the truth no matter how ridiculous the lie is." Buttercup said, surprised. She started taking the equipment off of her. "Well, seeing as none of your methods worked, I supposed I should just leave, sorry for wasting your time, guys." Buttercup called over her shoulder as she left the room.

She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against the wall.

_"Analyzing… L—"_

_There's no way…_ Buttercup thought to herself as she shook her head.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Everyone, this is Princess, it'll be her first day having a job in like… forever, so everyone be nice to her, Bryan, she's gonna be your new trainee!" Butch exclaimed.

**Buttercup's **eyes widened at the words Princess and new trainee. "What do you mean she's my trainee, ya little bleep bleep bleep bleep!? You just wanna dump this little bleep bleep on me because you don't wanna bleeping deal with her your bleep ing self!" she glared at Butch as she constantly poked him hard in his stomach.

Butch grunted from each poke. "I'll double your pay each month if you do it."

**Buttercup** stopped. "Triple."

"Hell no."

"Triple and weekly pay or you can deal with her yourself."

Glaring ensued.

Butch sighed in defeat and shook her hand that she held out for him. "Fine, triple with weekly pay. But you better show up on time to work from now on and teach this stupid girl!"

"Excuse me? Like, I'm still here!" Princess yelled, angry.

"Fine, fine, newbie, c'mon." **Buttercup** said, gesturing for her to follow. She smirked. She pretty much got the best pay ever, but when she looked at Princess, she couldn't help but grimace. _C'mon, Buttercup, 27 bucks an hour if you train her! You can get through this!_

"Yo!" Brick called as he came in with Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer.

Butch groaned. "Don't tell me, you're going to—"

"We're a little short on cash, can we have a discount, my dear brother?" Brick asked, smiling.

Butch groaned louder. "And by discount you mean free stuff…"

Brick and Boomer nodded, still smiling.

"… freeloaders…You guys abuse family discounts too much… I'm already going to lose a crap load of money because of him!" He yelled as he pointed at **Buttercup** who was smiling innocently.

"Hey! Don't smile innocently! Your family's half is coming out of your pay-check!"

**Buttercup's **mouth dropped open. "You guys! You better not take too much out of my now triple weekly pay!"

"Hey, Bubbles, I'm kinda hungry, aren't you? Wanna get something expensive that we'll never finish?" Blossom asked, turning to Bubbles, smirking at **Buttercup** as she did so.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU LITTLE—"

"Hey! Train the newbie!" Butch glared at **Buttercup**.

**Buttercup** left one last threatening glare at her sisters then skated off.

_Damn it…_ _I have to deal with Princess AND my sisters wiping out my paycheck!? _

"He's kind of cute—"

**Buttercup's** ears perked up. _What did she say?_

"That Butch guy, even though you're probably not listening or caring, he _is_ pretty cute. Don't get me wrong, I think his brothers and you are cute too, but his brothers look like they're taken… and you're one of _them._ A _Powerpuff_. Even if you are a boy. But, that boy, Butch, he looks _delicious_."

**Buttercup** stopped listening. _What's with this feeling? I feel like punching her in the face… I usually do, but it's different this time… _"So what? Why don't you just ask him out? He's single, and everything. But don't go after Mitch, he's taken, by Buttercup."

"Oh, I know well _not_ to go after Mitch Mitchellson, he was such a jerk in kindergarten. And Buttercup? Please. She could never hold on to a man. She was my least favorite Powerpuff. She was such a _snob_."

**Buttercup **huffed mentally. _She's not one to talk, freaking rich girl. _**Buttercup **thought for a moment. _Rich girl… why's she working here? _"Aren't you rich? Why are you working here?"

"Daddy wants me to get some experience with working when I take over the family business. Anyway, back to what really matters, if he's single for sure, I'd love to take a nab at him. Rayyr!" Princess said, trying to be cute by making that cat noise.

**Buttercup** rolled her eyes, "Look, trainee, I could honestly care less if you and Butch end up together, but seriously, I'm supposed to _train_ you, not listen to your pathetic and disgusting crushes on the boss, okay? I get good pay out of you, so you better work hard."

Princess huffed and stuck her nose in the air. "Fine, then teach me already!"

**Buttercup** tried not to bite her head off, and lead her to a table of people waiting for orders.

"All right, trainee, show me whatcha got." **Buttercup** said, pointing over at the table.

"Whatever." Princess muttered, then went up to the table with a cheery smile. "Hi there! Welcome, can I start you off with anything to drink?"

**Buttercup** raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… ya, two iced teas and three pina coladas." a guy at the table said.

"Ok!" Princess wrote that down. "And would you losers like anything else?—ah! I mean… would you like anything else?" Princess asked, trying to cover her mistake.

**Buttercup** slapped her forehead. _So close…_

Meanwhile, the customers had gotten angry and left.

Princess left to the bathroom, hands on her hips and her nose in the air.

**Buttercup **sighed, shrugged and almost went to just leave, but there was an ominous aura behind her.

"Bry-yan…" Butch murmured, from behind her.

**Buttercup's** face paled, but she turned around anyway. "Y-yo, boss!"

"Those were one of my returning customers!" Butch said as he came closer. "So, tell me, WHY DID THEY JUST GO OUT THAT DOOR!?" he yelled in her face as he shook her shoulders.

"It—wasn't—my—fault—STOP IT!" she yelled as she punched him in the face.

Butch grunted and rubbed his lip as he got up. He would've punched back, but he had a feeling that he'd just get hit again. _harder_.

"Bryan, you know you're really—"

"Bo-oss!"

Butch grimaced, but put on a smile anyway and turned around. "Yes, Princess?"

**Buttercup** tried not to laugh that she knew what Princess was going to ask Butch, but also tried not to stop her, after all, she did say "I don't care if you and Butch end up together" **(Yes you do)**

"Well, boss, I was wondering if you'd go out with me, because, you know, I'm not very good at this waitressing thingy, could you teach me?" Princess asked, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

**Buttercup** tried not to laugh while Butch was sending messages to her with his eyes.

_This is your job! You take care of her! (Butch)_

_Well, she wants to date you, you have to go with her or she'll call her daddy and have this place turned into a parking lot! (Buttercup)_

_I hate you… (Butch)_

_No you don't (Buttercup)_

Butch put on a smile again and turned to Princess, "Sure, Princess, I'l… go… on… a… date with… you." Butch said as if every word that he said caused him pain.

_At least if I go on this date, I can prove I'm not gay… but it might prove Brick's suggestion that I'm bi… NO! I'M A STRAIGHT MAN! RULER STRAIGHT! _Butch told himself.

_I can't believe he's going on this date… wait! I don't care! _**Buttercup **told herself.

"Great! I'll see ya tonight! Pick me up at my place at 8:00" Princess exclaimed and ran off.

"W-wait! It's not—" Butch called after her, but the door already slammed, "—the end of your shift." Butch's head dropped in defeat.

"Aww, it's all right, boss!" **Buttercup** said, trying to give Butch a pat on the back.

Butch turned his head with an annoyed expression. "Her remaining hours are your overtime. No pay for it."

**Buttercup's** mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Are you serious!? No! Boss! Don't leave! C'mon! THAT'S NOT FAIR! SHE WORKS UNTIL 2 LIKE ME! AND WE STILL HAS 4 HOURS LEFT! I'LL BE HERE 'TIL LIKE 6! BASTARD! COLD-HEARTED! **DEMON!**"

Butch left, not listening to **Buttercup's** angry rants.

* * *

_6 hours later… (4:00 pm)_

"That bastard…making me stay this long… EVERYONE ALREADY LEFT! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! THERE ARE NO CUSTOMERS LEFT! 'Oh, once the day's done, make sure to sweep and mop the floors, and wash the tables and scrape the gum off the bottoms, I'll check on those things tomorrow, so make sure to do them'! Freaking bastard…" **Buttercup** grumbled to herself as she made a bad impression of him and distorted her voice to make it sound stupid.

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun… dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun…

**Buttercup **grabbed her phone without looking while she scraped the table bottoms. "Hello?"

_"Bryan."_

"What do you want, boss? Oh, could it be that you're letting me off ear—"

_"No way in hell, I need you to do some other things."_

"Are you serious!? I'm on the last task already and I got my hands all pruney from—"

_"No, I need you to clean the toilets, clean up the puke that Kacy refused to clean up from a month ago in the boys bathroom, pick up the dog poo that someone left from this morning in the girls bathroom, and wash all the dishes, including the ones that have spoiled drinks in them, it should take you 2 hours, go, I'll check on those things tomorrow too. Goodbye."_

At every task, Buttercup's mouth dropped open. When she heard the dial tone, she turned around and yelled curses. "ANNOYING! TOO DAMN ANNOYING! HE PISSES ME OFF! DIE! GO TO HELL! BASTARD! DEVIL! DEMON!**MONSTER!!**" **Buttercup** panted as she caught her breath after all those curses and yelling at the top of her lungs.

* * *

_3 hours later… (7:00 pm)_

"'It'll take me 2 hours huh? THAT BASTARD! I'LL KICK HIS ASS THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! Some friends we are…" **Buttercup** grumbled to herself as she was finishing up washing all the dishes.

"Making me pick up that freaking dog poo… THAT WASN'T DOG POO! It was too damn big to be _dog_ poo! THAT HAD TO BE HORSE SHIT OR SOMETHING!" **Buttercup **yelled.

"The last cup… ahhh, and it's a clean-ish one!" **Buttercup **exclaimed as she marveled at it while she reached for it. Her face twisted. "Compared to that, the stupid green, spoiled coke… it took me 5 minutes to even get my hand out of that cup!"

She wiped her forehead of sweat once she finished. She looked around the place. It was perfectly spotless. The tables and counter were wiped to the point that you could see your reflection, the floor was waxed to perfection with not a single speck of dust, there was no sign of poo or throw-up anywhere, the tables were free of gum, the toilets and bathrooms were spotless, and the dishes were all sparkly clean and rivaled that of the holy grail.

**Buttercup **smiled and looked at the clock. 7:06… _I'll show that bastard for making me do all this! I'll follow him on his precious date and catch all the most embarrassing moments and use them against him!_

During her thoughts, a good image of him on the ground begging her not to tell anyone about the embarrassing moments came to her head He was offering many raises and kissing her feet as she laughed.

"Ohohohoho!" **Buttercup** laughed like in anime as she imagined those things. She shook her head violently. She looked at the time again. 7:15… "All right! Commence following Butch around on his date, now!"

* * *

I'm very, very sorry for updating so late, I've been super busy and everything. Who else is anticipating the Zutara Evidence for the Intellectual Dummy videos? I am! Yay, I think they come out tomorrow XD By the way, I won't be able to update from the 13-20 of July because I'll be in Las Vegas, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOTHING TO DO THERE! I mean honestly, what's a 12 year old gonna do at Vegas!? I mean SERIOUSLY! I'm too young and too old for almost everything there! Oh, well, I'll just watch Avatar on TV X3. Once again, sorry on the late update, and that I won't be able to update from 13-20!

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Princess and Butch

I HAVE RETURNED!

Summer Love Chapter 7

**Butch**…

Butch let out an exasperated sigh. He would never understand girls, I mean seriously, do you really have to make such a fuss about a "tutoring date", I mean just throw on jeans and a T-shirt and you're done! He looked at his watch. 8:15. Yes, he had only waited fifteen minutes, but he was a very impatient person.

"Boss! I'm ready!" a voice called from a floor above him. He opened one eye, but didn't bother to get up from the super comfy couch. It was like a tempur-pedic bed couch only softer and bouncier.

"About time…" he muttered.

With that, Princess came down, her hair and clothes quite different this time. She was actually wearing a simple jean skirt that reached her knees and a pink tee-shirt and a light jacket. Her hair was out of those stupid bun-things and was straight and combed nicely, it stopped a few inches above her waist, and she almost didn't look like herself, if it weren't for the pearls and massive sized jewelry on her wrists, ears, and neck. These clothes actually looked good on her, as opposed to the super tight, super short, super low-cut clothes that she would usually wear.

Butch looked up, he couldn't help but smile. "You look better that way."

Princess looked at him. "Thank you, I had these buried in my closet somewhere. Although you don't look too shabby yourself."

With that, they left through the door, not noticing Buttercup, hidden in a tree.

She smirked. "Heh, heh, I'll ruin your date since you ruined my day…"

Princess hugged Butch's arm as he smiled back.

Buttercup winced. "Ugh, it's that feeling again. The feeling that makes me want to punch Princess in the face." She shook her head and flew off, following closely behind Butch's escalade.

* * *

They arrived at an Italian food place. The place was all fancy with candles everywhere with fancy table cloths and fancy… everything, so either Princess is paying for it or Butch is going to be poor, and by poor, I mean his savings will be in the negatives.

Butch gulped when he saw the restaurant. He peeked in his wallet. He had about 200 dollars with him. There was no way in hell that he could pay for both of them.

_Why am I losing money left and right?_ Butch thought bitterly as he looked at his credit card.

_"Butch, make sure you only use that credit card for emergencies, and by emergencies, I mean if you use it, I better find you being strangled by some person or being murdered by Buttercup."_

_That's right, I can't use the freaking credit card because of Brick… Meh, I'm worth it._ Butch decided as he closed his wallet.

"How many monsieur?" the maitre d asked politely.

"Uh… 2, duh." Butch answered as if it were obvious.

The maitre d glared, but put on a fake smile anyway, "Of course, monsieur, right this way…"

The maitre d had led them to a table that was in the middle of the restaurant, so it was a little loud.

"Um, can we have a more private table?" Princess asked, a little disgusted at seeing where she was expected to sit.

"I'm sorry, madam, but there are simply no other tables that are unreserved."

Princess rose an eyebrow. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, madam, but—"

"I am Princess _Morbucks_ daughter of Cornelius Morbucks, the man that could buy 3 quarters of this world! And I don't think my daddy would mind buying this crummy place!" Princess whispered as she glared at the man.

The man gulped and clapped his hands and immediately 4 men came out and set up a table in a quiet and secluded part of the restaurant.

Princess smiled and lead Butch over to the table, Butch in awe of what this girl could handle.

_Ring ring!_

"Talk to me." Butch said into his phone.

_"Hi, boss! Remember how you made me stay four hours after? Funny huh? Ya, my indirect revenge starts… oh… NOW!" _Buttercup's voice said and then she hung up.

Butch looked at his phone confused, but shook it off.

Buttercup walked over. "Hello, I will be your server today, may I start you off with anything to drink?" Buttercup asked, smirking at Butch.

Butch looked up and started to say something, "Yes, I would like a—Buttercup!?"

"Oh! Butch!? Ho! Wow… I had no idea that you were here, aww you guys are on a date! I'm sorry, this is just too cute, but it's ok, here how about a picture?" Buttercup asked as she took out a camera. "Say cheese!"

"Buttercup, no! Whatever Bryan's paying you to do this, I'll pay you dou—" Buttercup took a picture midway while he was talking so he had hid upper lip lifted up a little and his eyes were squinted since he was in the process of blinking. In other words, it was a very ugly picture.

"Awww, how cute, here Butch, look!" she showed him the picture and his eyes widened as he tried to make a grab at it.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Buttercup wagged her finger. "No need to start a scene when you're with such a pretty girl on a first date!" she pinched his cheeks and secretly took a picture of that.

Butch crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry for that, ma'am, would you like anything to drink?" Buttercup asked, turning to Princess.

Princess was still a little surprised, but shook her head and smiled, trying to be a nice girl, "Yes, I'd like an iced tea."

"Make that two iced teas." Butch added.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later!" Buttercup winked then walked back.

Butch let out a sigh of relief.

"I've got your iced teas!" Buttercup announced, she put down Princess's drink, "Whoopsies!" Buttercup "tripped" and the iced tea fell on Butch's pants, making it look like he peed his pants. "Oops! Sorry, Boss, I guess I'll have to bring your drink back! But, hey, it was just an accident, right?" Buttercup said, laughing a little.

Butch smiled, "Yeah! Just an accident. I'm not gonna crack." Butch muttered the last part under his breath.

"Oh, then you don't mind if I take a picture then!"

"What? No!" Butch got up to grab the camera, but he just gave Buttercup a perfect chance to take a picture.

Buttercup laughed and left.

Butch grumbled.

"Wow, Butch, I didn't know that Bryan hated you so much to get Buttercup to do this." Princess stated.

"He doesn't, he's just getting revenge on me for making him stay four extra hours."

Princess rose an eyebrow. "Wow, how _evil_." Princess purred.

Butch shrugged. Then Buttercup returned.

"Oh, are you ready to order?" Buttercupasked.

"Ya, I'll take—"

"One big plate of spaghetti with meatballs to share? Ok!" Buttercup said, not giving them a choice and left.

"the chicken alfredo pasta." Butch finished.

Princess blinked. "Well, I like spaghetti too!" Princess smiled.

Butch smiled too. "Ya, I guess that's not so bad."

"Here is your spaghetti and meatballs!" Buttercup announced as she slammed a giant heaping plate of spaghetti about 1 foot tall and 2 feet in diameter.

Princess's eyes widened, but Butch just started to chow down.

"… Butch?" Princess asked.

"Whart?" Butch asked as he still had spaghetti in his mouth.

"You've got…" Princess smiled. "Here, I'll get it." And she licked a piece of spaghetti sauce off his face near his lips. Butch looked back at her with hungry eyes.

SNAP!

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, that was so cute. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." Buttercup said as she left the two.

When she reached the bathroom, she leaned against the door and crouched down.

An image of Princess licking his face then Butch looked at her with hungry eyes pained her. A lot. For a reason that she didn't understand. _How can that hurt, we're just friends!_ _But… I've never seen him look at anyone like that…_ Buttercup grabbed her chest, trying to stop the pain, but it wouldn't, and a few tears dropped. She sniffed and took a deep breath and slapped her face a few times. She smiled. "Time to go back out there!"

"Hello, uh…" Buttercup's eyes widened at the sight before her, the two were kissing! With their tongues! They were cleaning the tomato sauce in each other's mouths!

Buttercup covered her mouth in surprise. She looked away, letting a tear fall. Her other hand grabbed her chest where her heart was.

She took a deep breath. "Here's the bill! 256 dollars! Oh, yeah, _cash only_." Buttercup said, slamming the bill down on the table next to Butch. But, before he could pick it up, Princess grabbed it, put down three 100 dollar bills then resumed the make-out session.

Buttercup frowned when Butch shooed her away.

* * *

Buttercup ran out, then flew the rest of the way home, covering her mouth as tears ran down her face.

"Buttercup? What—" Blossom started, but Buttercup had slammed the door, causing Blossom to get up from the couch and follow her.

Buttercup slammed onto the bed, tears spilling from her eyes.

Blossom put a hand on her shoulder, shushing her as Buttercup's tears continued to fall.

_He kissed her! He made out with her in front of me! And what's more, he shooed me away!_

* * *

Awww, poor Buttercup, I would totally cry too if I saw my crush making out with my worst enemy. Wouldn't you? I would. But, ya, here's some things that you probably didn't know about this chapter:

A.) I typed the whole thing in one day

B.) Ever heard of on-screen keyboards? Ya, I used that to type the whole chapter because my key-board broke, so, I hope you appreciate this chapter

C.) I had to re-type this chapter because _a person in this household_ closed it before I saved it, so i had to start over with the on-screen key-board.

D.) I worked my ass off on this chapter, so, if there are any mistakes, blame the on-screen key-board.

Whoo, ya, I really hope that you authors out there will never have to deal with that.

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Butch and Bryan

My keyboard works now :)

Summer Love Chapter 8

_The next morning…_

"Buttercup, what happened?" Blossom asked as she sat on Buttercup's bed.

Buttercup's head suddenly shot up, surprising Blossom. "I shouldn't be crying over that bastard! Forget that!" Buttercup glared at nothing in particular.

Buttercup quickly got out of bed, leaving Blossom sitting on her bed, surprised that Buttercup suddenly had a change in mood.

"I'll see ya later, Blossom, I'm going to work!" **Buttercup** called over her shoulder then zipped out.

Blossom blinked. "That's probably the fastest I've ever seen her get ready for work."

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late!" **Buttercup **exclaimed, running in.

"So, Butch, you know about the whole masquerade ball, tonight, right? You wanna go with me?" Princess asked stroking her finger against Butch's chest.

Butch smirked. "Of course, babe, you know I woul—hou hou hou hould… BRYAN! Haha, dude, what're you doing here?" Butch asked when he saw **Buttercup, **his eyes suddenly searching around nervously.

"… I work here," **Buttercup** answered, as if it were obvious.

"R-r-right! P-Princess? You were saying?" Butch asked, turning back to Princess.

Princess blinked at how ruffled Butch got when "Bryan" was around. "I was saying we should go to the masquerade ball. You know since we're a _couple._" Princess turned to **Buttercup** when she said couple.

**Buttercup's **eyebrows furrowed. She stomped away when she heard Butch agree. "Hey, Macy!"

Macy nearly dropped the drinks she was carrying. "Y-yes, Bryan? Wh-wh-what is it?" she asked nervously as she walked over to her.

"Wanna go to this masquerade ball thing with me?" **Buttercup **asked as she took a glance at Butch's face, which was twisted.

"S-sure! I mean! If it's ok! I would absolutely love to go!" Macy exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool, I'll come pick you up at 7." **Buttercup** said.

"Y-yeah, thanks for inviting me." Macy said as she walked away to Kacy as they squealed with an occasional look at **Buttercup**.

**Buttercup **sighed. She had just used sweet innocent Macy to try and get back at Butch. She took a glance at him.

"Yo, Bu—Bryan!"

**Buttercup **turned around. "Oh, hi, Mitch."

"So, about the masquerade ball…"

"Eh?"

"Great, I'll meet you there, later!"

"NO, wait!" **Buttercup's **head dropped while Butch was yelling "Hey! It's not the end of your shift yet! Come back!"

**Buttercup **sighed. She didn't want to cancel with Macy, that would be pretty mean, plus she looked so excited to go. But, she didn't want to cancel with Mitch either, I mean who would want to miss a chance to be with him?

She sighed as she decided to go home early too.

"WHAT!? HEY! BRYAN! SET A GOOD EXAMPLE! NO! WHY IS EVERYONE ELSE LEAVING! YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING YOUR PAY IF YOU LEAVE!" Butch yelled as everyone also followed Buttercup and Mitch's example.

* * *

"I'm back home!" **Buttercup **announced as she removed her hat.

"Buttercup? What are you doing here so early? Don't you still have 3 hours left in your shift?" Blossom asked as she looked at her watch. Bubbles nodded.

"Oh! Maybe Butch gave her a day-off to get ready for the ball like Brick and Boomer!" Bubbles suggested.

"Hmm… maybe, ok, Buttercup, me and Bubbles were just on our way to prettying ourselves up, wanna join us?" Blossom asked.

"Wish I could, but I don't think you'd be able to help me pretty up my Bryan and Buttercup side…" Buttercup said.

"What are you talking about, c'mon, you probably asked out Macy and then Mitch asked you out, huh? Ok, Buttercup, no need to worry, we'll help you!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"… and how are you going to do that?" Buttercup asked.

"Just trust us," Blossom said, grabbing Buttercup's arm.

* * *

"Ok, first things first, let's get you in the tu—" Blossom turned around to find Buttercup gone.

"Buttercup?" Blossom called and found her holding onto the stair railing.

Blossom sighed. "Buttercup!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to take a bath!" Buttercup yelled stubbornly as Blossom finally managed to pull her off the railings and quickly ran to the tub.

Blossom tried to throw her in, but Buttercup merely floated in the air, sticking her tongue out. Blossom glared and zapped her, causing Buttercup to fall into the bathtub with a great splash.

Immediately, Bubbles made sure to hold her down while Blossom washed the debris and dirt away from Buttercup's body. She struggled, but, the two finally got Buttercup clean in an hour.

_12:07 pm, _

Buttercup was all clean now! Her skin wasn't dirtier in some places than in others, rather she was clean everywhere. There were no more left-over cheats on her hand for exams, and overall, she looked nice and presentable.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup's nails. "Buttercup, when's the last time you cleaned your nails?"

"Never."

"SICK!" Blossom yelled.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Do you every pay any attention to your nails?" Bubbles asked, worried about what the answer would be.

"No. Who looks at nails anyway?" Buttercup shrugged.

"Then… what… your… toes… are…" Blossom cautiously looked at Buttercup's toes.

_Play horror music with screams…_

Her toe-nails were long, dirty, and the "cut" it had was very zigzag-ish, I'm sure if pedicurists were to see it, they would either feint at the sight or go right to work, and that's exactly what Blossom and Bubbles did.

"See this, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, holding up a nail file. "This, is a nail file, you use it to file down your nails to make them smoother." And Blossom started to use it.

"And this," Bubbles continued, holding up a nail cutter, "is a nail _cutter_ you use it to cut nails, and you use this other part," she whipped out the nail cleaner thingy attached to it. "to clean the dirt off from under it."

Buttercup's brows knitted together. "I'm never going to use those things you know."

"OH, yes you will!" Bubbles and Blossom exclaimed. "I'll make sure of it!" they exclaimed together.

After about 45 minutes, they managed to get Buttercup's nails and toenails to be all clean, trimmed, and polished with pale green nail polish and a shiny coat.

Blossom and Bubbles let out a sigh. "That was hard." Bubbles stated as she dusted off her hands a little.

"Ya, it was." Blossom stated too as she wiped her hands with a towel.

"I'm done now? Ok." Buttercup tried to escape.

"AH-AH-AH!" Blossom said, in a oh-no-you're-not kind of way. "We're not even close to being done. We still have to fix your hair, your clothes, your face—"

"What's wrong with my face?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh, make-up." Bubbles stated in a duh kind of way.

"So, we have a _long_ way to go. Which means it's time for—"

"Oh, no."

"SHOPPING!" Bubbles and Blossom yelled together grabbing each other's hands jumping up and down.

"NOOOO!" Buttercup yelled.

Bubbles and Blossom linked arms with Buttercup to prevent her from escaping and flew to the nearest mall.

"Ahhh, the mall, I missed this place." Bubbles stated, taking a deep breath.

"You were just here yesterday." Buttercup stated bitterly.

"I know! That was such a long time ago!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"So, Buttercup, where do you wanna go first?" Blossom asked.

"Home."

"Harriet's it is!" Blossom exclaimed dragging her over to one of the stores.

"Hi! Welcome to Harriet's, selling any clothes you can think of, including dresses, suits, ties, and anything else you could possibly need!" the robot said from inside.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow at it. "What is this place?"

"The most amazing place in the world." Bubbles stated.

Buttercup huffed. "And the most expensive one too." she said as she looked at one of the price tags.

"Buttercup, what are you going to do with your triple weekly pay unless you spend it on clothes?" Bubbles said as she looked around the store.

"What!?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Ok, first things first, we need a dress and a tux." Blossom said, stopping Buttercup from exploding.

"Why would I need a dress _and_ a tux?" Buttercup asked.

"Aren't you going with Mitch _and_ Macy?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Buttercup said, remembering.

"Ok, then, let's go with dresses first!"

Buttercup groaned.

"Here, Buttercup, this one's cute!" Bubbles exclaimed holding up a long, strapless light blue one with sparkles.

"For you, maybe." Buttercup muttered.

"You're right! I'm gonna go try it on!" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly as she flew over to the changing room.

"This one is cute too, Buttercup!" Blossom said, holding up a pink version of Bubbles'

"Then maybe you should where it." Buttercup muttered.

"Ok, I'm going to try it on then!" And Blossom skipped off to the dressing room.

Buttercup let out a sigh, then she noticed where the two of them had gotten the dresses from. There was one just like it only a pale green.

"Wow, Buttercup, you have better taste than they give credit for." a voice said from behind her.

Buttercup jumped and turned around. "Oh, it's you two. Blossom and Bubbles' boyfriends, Brick and Boomer. Where's the little booger?" Buttercup asked.

Boomer laughed. "You mean Butch? We thought he was with you."

"Why would he be with me?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, he got a call from his girlfriend then ran off." Brick shrugged.

"So you thought his girlfriend was me?" Buttercup asked.

"Brick! Boomer!" Blossom and Bubbles called, still wearing the dresses.

"Yo." Brick and Boomer greeted the two as they surveyed the two.

"You look nice." Boomer said simply. Bubbles smiled happily.

"You clean up well." Brick said, shrugging. Blossom scowled.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean!?" she asked as she pushed him on the shoulder.

Brick shrugged again. "So, where's your brother?"

"Uh… he's er… in… the changing room still." Buttercup said, hesitating.

"Oh, I see, well me and Boomer were gonna look for some tuxes, you wanna help?"

"Let's go, Boomie!" Bubbles said, heading to the men's side of the store.

"Ok, let's go Brick." Blossom said.

Buttercup picked up the dress. "Might as well." She said as she went over to the dressing room.

She came out and examined herself in the dress and tried walking around, making sure she wouldn't trip then went back inside.

She noticed a tux hanging in the changing room she was in and quickly changed into it and put on the hat that she stashed in her bag that she brought with her. She wanted to make sure that the tux would look good with a hat since she would have to tie up her hair.

"Boomer. Boomer." Brick nudged Boomer.

"What?" Boomer asked, turning to Brick.

"This is gonna sound totally weird, but—"

"When has anything you said _not_ been totally weird?"

"Shut up and listen. Earlier, Buttercup was in that changing room, but then she ran back in then Bryan came out of it when I looked back after like 1 minute. Isn't that weird?" Brick said.

"You're imagining things." Boomer stated.

"NO! I'm not! I swear I saw her, c'mon, let's go confront her… him… whatever."

"Whatever." Boomer said, shaking his head.

They walked over to **Buttercup**. "Sooooo…." Brick started, trying to somehow transition to asking her.

"Are you Buttercup?" Boomer asked simply.

Brick turned and shot Boomer a what-the-hell expression.

"What?"** Buttercup **asked nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Buttercup's my sister and… and..."

Boomer kept staring at her, not buying it.

"Ok, you caught me." **Buttercup** said, taking off her hat.

"Why?" Brick asked.

"It's all the little booger's fault! He mistook me for a guy on the first day of work and I didn't want to say anything to make him sound stupid!" **Buttercup** reasoned.

Brick shook his head, "Silly, Butch always sounds stupid. So, are you going to tell him?"

"Well—"

"You have to tell him eventually, you can't hide it forever." Boomer stated.

"I can't just tell him! He'll probably get mad at me for lying!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Why don't you tell him tonight at the ball then?" Brick asked.

"I—"

"Hey! What's everyone talking about?" Blossom asked as she came over back in her regular clothes, holding the dresses.

"Oh, we're just talking to Bryan here." Brick said simply.

"What are you guys talking about? That's Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Guys, it's ok, they caught me." Buttercup said.

"Oh. Are those your picks?" Blossom asked.

"What?" Buttercup looked down. She hadn't even noticed what she had put on earlier. It was a nice dress shirt, a gray tux and a light green tie. "Ya, sure."

"Then, let's ring them up!" Bubbles said.

"Sure."

_546 dollars later…_

"Let's get shoes!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"Oh, yay, more money spending." Buttercup said monotonously.

They went over to the entrance of the mall where it was pretty much shoes galore.

Buttercup ended up getting black dress shoes and light green 2 inch high-heels (she had to practice a lot.)

Bubbles and Blossom got 3 inch heels, matching their dresses and Brick and Boomer just grabbed some random black dress shoes.

"Well, we're going to go home now to get ready, we'll see you guys later." Buttercup said as she waved at the two boys.

They waved back.

"Bye Boomie!"

"Bye Brick!"

The two smiled and waved then took off into the sky, the girls flying off toward their home.

"Ok, Buttercup, what kind of hair do you like more, curly, straight, or up?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't care, you guys can do whatever you want." Buttercup said as she leaned back then realized what she just said, "NO, wait—"

"What do you know, Bubbles, we have complete freedom to do whatever we want with Buttercup's hair." Blossom said evilly as she inched her hands closer to Buttercup's hair.

Buttercup's face paled.

"Yes, Blossom, this will be fun!" Bubbles said as she reached for some hair spray, a comb, and a lot of accessories.

3 hours later…(6:00 pm)

"Ok, Buttercup, you can look in the mirror now!" Blossom exclaimed.

Buttercup opened her eyes, she had her hair up into a tight bun that even if she put on her hat, her hair would not be messed up, she had very natural make-up and Blossom and Bubbles had taught her how to put on mascara then take it off in less than 30 seconds, so she was ready. She had her pale green dress, which she could roll up to change into pants quickly enough and the dress wouldn't get wrinkled and she could switch shoes easily.

"Ok, Buttercup, put on your Bryan clothes now so you can pick up Macy. We're going to leave to the ball early, and you're lucky that we managed to get the key to a locked broom closet so you can change, so we'll leave first, and put your clothes in there, so you can change between your halves there with no disturbances." Blossom said as she prepared to fly away with Bubbles.

"Be nice to Macy!" Bubbles said

"All right, later guys." **Buttercup** said as she waved goodbye.

**Buttercup **took off into the sky after half an hour toward the direction of Macy's house.

-knock knock-

"Oh, hi, Bryan, Macy's upstairs, getting ready still." Kacy said when she answered the door. Her dress was a dark blue with spaghetti straps that reached her ankles.

"Who are you going with, Kacy?" **Buttercup** asked curiously.

"Oh, um… I'm going with Matt, you know from work, we-we're just going as friends though." Kacy stammered nervously

**Buttercup** smiled. "I see."

Kacy smiled, "Oh, come on in, you can sit over on the couch."

"Thanks." **Buttercup **said, smiling as she sat down on the couch.

The house was very interesting to say the least, it had a lot of heads of animals on the wall, Buttercup began to wonder if they were real since the eyes looked so shiny. She surveyed the rest of the house, it was very clean, with almost no dust, as opposed to her room where it was wherever you stepped, you would find a dust bunny or something.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Macy ran down the stairs, tripping in the process, but could you blame her? She was wearing heels and a long dress! Trust me, running in heels and a long dress down _stairs_ just don't mix. And of course, **Buttercup** quickly got up and went to catch poor clumsy Macy.

"You know, we've gotta stop greeting each other this way." **Buttercup **laughed, referring to the first time that Macy had slipped on a piece of ice.

Macy blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, this dress is like designed for people with more coordination, not someone like me."

"It's pretty though." **Buttercup **complimented. And it was a pretty dress, it was a very simple design that was sky blue and had one strap on the right side keeping it up. She had her hair down, but it was curly.

"Ok, let's go then." **Buttercup **said, holding out her hand in a "gentlemanly" way.

Macy smiled as the two left out the door, waving at Kacy before they left.

"… Bryan? Where's your car?" Macy asked, looking around for a car that usually isn't there.

"Oh, I probably should've mentioned… I… here, I think it's easier to just show you." **Buttercup** floated about 2 feet into the air.

Macy covered her mouth in surprise. "You have superpowers like Butch and his brothers! Are you one of the Rowdyruff Boys too?"

**Buttercup **laughed a little, "Um… no, actually, I'm a Powerpuff Boy, I guess. C'mon, have you ever been able to touch a cloud?"

"Um, no, can't say I have."

"Well, I hope you have fun trying it." **Buttercup** said simply as she picked Macy up bridal-style and took off into the air.

Macy looked down in surprise, and **Buttercup **worried that she would feint.

"Sorry, that was probably a big surprise for you huh?"

"No, not at all!" Macy said, a little dizzy.

"Good, because if we're gonna make it on time, we're gonna have to go faster!" And **Buttercup** took off even faster, waving at planes as the people in the windows gawked at the sight before them.

After about 5 minutes, they arrived at the building hosting the masquerade ball, outside there was a man giving out free masks.

**Buttercup** walked up to the stand and picked up a dark green one and sneaked a light green one in her big pockets, while Macy picked up a white mask.

"Ok, let's go in, Macy." **Buttercup **said, holding out her hand.

Macy smiled as they descended the stairs together. Everyone's heads turned to the two since they arrived pretty late. Princess glared at the two, since they had stolen a lot of attention, and Butch's blood boiled seeing the two together.

"You wanna dance?" **Buttercup **asked when they reached the dance floor.

"Sure!" Macy exclaimed excitedly as they danced to the up-beat song.

**Buttercup **would twirl her around every once in a while and she would spin with her and sometimes do a crazy dance that no one else would do. Heck, **Buttercup **even started to break dance and do a wind mill on the ground.

That's when she spotted Mitch over by the punch. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." Macy nodded, understanding as she went to go sit at a table.

**Buttercup **sneaked off to the broom closet, used the copy of the key Blossom gave her, and opened the door, changing from Bryan to Buttercup. She put the Bryan clothes in the broom closet, switched her mask, removed her hat, and locked the door as she left.

She walked over to Mitch. "Yo."

"Wow, Buttercup, you really clean up." Mitch said, surveying her dress.

"Oh, shut up, and what is there to clean up? I _always_ look hot." Buttercup said, joking.

"Yeah, yeah, let's dance!" Mitch said taking Buttercup to the dance floor.

* * *

"Geez, if I didn't know you so well, I probably wouldn't have recognized you with you wearing that mask." Mitch commented as the song had transitioned to a slow song.

"Oh, really?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, really." Mitch answered. He twirled her around and then returned to swaying to the beat of the music.

"I have to warn you though, I'm two-timing you." Buttercup said dramatically as she looked away.

Mitch feigned fake shock. "Buttercup, why!"

"I'm sorry, Mitch, Macy was too much to resist, and I just had to go with her as my Bryan side!" Buttercup said dramatically again as she touched her forehead with the back of her hand.

"No, Buttercup! Stay with _me_!" Mitch exclaimed as he hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Mitch, but, I must!" And Buttercup pulled away, making her way toward the broom closet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her.

Immediately Buttercup tensed up. "Oh, c'mon, Brick, you don't have to pretend to be Butch to startle me." Buttercup said as she turned around and came face to face with her counterpart. She turned into an empty shell.

"You!" Buttercup exclaimed, pointing a finger at Butch.

Butch was taken aback at the finger being pointed at him.

"Oh, right, I should probably put my mask on." Butch put his mask on. "So, who might you be, young lady, since you seem to know me, yet I don't know you."

"I'm… not supposed to tell you my name! It's a masquerade ball." Buttercup exclaimed, faking a different girl voice.

Butch blinked. Who was this girl? And who did she remind him of?

"Well, um, if you'll excuse me!" And with that, Buttercup disappeared and ran off into the crowd, in an attempt to hide from her counterpart.

Butch blinked again then shook his head. "Who was that girl?" he said to himself. "… and where's Buttercup?"

Buttercup finally got to her sanctum, her sanctuary, her throne room, the broom closet with her clothes. Immediately she jammed the key in, opened the door and changed back to her Bryan clothes and walked out, looking around for Macy.

"Oh, hey, Bryan, what happened there? You took a while." Macy stated when **Buttercup **came back.

"Oh, well, there was… a long line." **Buttercup **said.

"Oh, I see. C'mon, let's go get some food."

_Yes, I've been waiting for someone to say that!_ **Buttercup** said excitedly as she went into stuff her face mode.

They walked over to the food table, only to find the place was wiped clean, they turned to see who the culprit was and found Butch, Brick, and Boomer stuffing their faces as Princess, Blossom, and Bubbles watched their boyfriends stuff their faces.

**Buttercup **sighed and went to go sit with them. "Hey, guys, this is Macy, Macy this is Blossom and Bubbles, and their boyfriends Brick and Boomer. You already know Butch and Princess so ya." With that said, she stole about 6 full plates of food from the boys and started to stuff her face as well. Macy went to go join Blossom, Bubbles, and Princess in watching the boys (and Buttercup) stuff their faces.

"Where do they put it all? I mean, they're all so fit!" Macy whispered curiously to Bubbles and Blossom.

Bubbles and Blossom shook their heads and shrugged, not knowing the answer themselves. Perhaps it was their metabolism.

"Ahh, I'm done." Boomer said, pushing about 3 full plates away.

**Buttercup** grabbed those plates and gobbled them up too.

"Me too." Brick said as he pushed away 3 full plates too.

Butch grabbed those 3 plates and poured them all into his mouth at once.

"Oh, no, don't tell me they're…" Blossom said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Macy asked.

"Whenever those two do similar things, they always somehow turn it into a—"

"I'm going to beat you, Bryan!" Butch exclaimed.

"In your dreams, Butch!" **Buttercup **exclaimed as she continued to eat.

"Wow, I never thought they would have an eating contest." Bubbles stated.

They finished about 2 plates of food every minute, so the contest was more like who was faster rather than who can eat the most.

The two had 6 plates of food left and neither showed any sign of stopping as they both finished all of them at the same time.

"Hah! I beat you!" **Buttercup **yelled in Butch's face.

"No you didn't, I beat you by so much!" Butch yelled back.

"Yo, what's everyone doing?" Mitch asked as he came to sit next to **Buttercup**.

"Yo, Mitch." **Buttercup **waved.

"Where's Buttercup?" Butch asked.

"In the bathroom. She should be out soon though."

Butch nodded. Suddenly, Butch's face got serious and he turned to **Buttercup**. "Hey, Bryan, I need to talk to you, mind coming outside with me?"

"Why? So I can beat you at something else?" **Buttercup** laughed, then stopped when she saw how serious Butch's face was.

* * *

"So? What is it that you want to talk about?" **Buttercup **asked when they got outside.

"Hey, Bryan, what do you think of me?" Butch asked.

"Uh… I dunno, dude, I guess you're a pretty ok guy most of the time, other times you're a pain in the ass." **Buttercup **stated.

"No, Bryan, what do you _think _of me? How do you think of me? Do you think of me at all?" Butch asked.

"Well, that…" **Buttercup **hesitated. _What kind of question is that!? "What do I think of him!?"_

"Because I need to know! Because… because… I think… I might love you." Butch stated.

**Buttercup's **eyes widened.

* * *

Whoooo cliffy! Dun, dun, dun! What will Buttercup's response be? What is Butch thinking, suddenly confessing? What will Princess do when she finds out? When will Butch realize he's not gay? When the hell will I just finish the story so you don't have to be tortured by these questions? And when the hell will I update again? Find out next time, on, Summer Love! Ok, ya, I'm done talking like that, but, ya XD it's getting close to ending! Be ready for an epic ending!

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 Princess, Mitch, and Buttercup

Summer Love Chapter 9

"What do you mean, you think you might love me? Stop joking, I know that you like Princess! I'm a guy, stupid! How can you like a guy!?" **Buttercup **exclaimed, looking away.

Butch's eye brows knitted together. "Ok, be serious, do you like me that way or not, because if you don't, I'll just drop it and we can act like this never happened before."

**Buttercup **thought for a second. On one hand, she could be with Butch… as a guy, but still with him. She couldn't deny that she liked him, but acting gay for him? She took a glance at him. _I guess he's worth it. Barely._

_How could I say that, I mean, haven't I been trying to prove that I'm _not_ gay? _Butch thought to himself.

"Ya, I er… like… you… too…" **Buttercup **said hesitantly.

Butch smiled and almost hugged her, but it was still a little awkward, so he settled for hold his hand out for a hand shake.

**Buttercup **laughed. She full on laughed in his face. She wiped away a tear. "-sigh-, Wow, this will be extremely awkward!" she continued to laugh.

Butch blinked. "Er… ya, um…" he slid the hand through his hair.

**Buttercup **stopped laughing. "Why me?" she asked.

"I… don't know that myself, I guess, I sometimes saw you as a girl, I mean seriously, did you ever look in a mirror, your face is very girl-like, and… well, you wouldn't be an extremely pretty girl, but—"

**Buttercup **had a vein pop.

"Now that I think about it, you look a lot like someone, but I can't put my finger on it…" Butch said as he started to look at the "boy" in front of him.

**Buttercup's** voice got deeper than it usually is unknowingly. "What are you talking about? I'm a boy, stupid!" She hit her chest hard then quickly ran away into the building. Once she was inside, she felt the pain that she had put on herself.

"Buttercup, what are you—" Blossom asked.

"I'm leaving early! I'll see you at home!" Buttercup exclaimed after she ran out of the broom closet.

"But, it's only—" Blossom called. "—10:30…"

* * *

Once Buttercup had flown back home, she slammed onto the bed, not thinking about Macy, Mitch, or Butch, not bothering to think how she had just left them there.

"Buttercup!" Blossom's voice rang from the whole house.

Buttercup's eye cracked open, but she didn't answer, hoping that her sisters would think she was just sleeping.

"Buttercup, I know you're awake!" Blossom called as she kicked open her door.

_Maybe if I feign sleep a little longer she'll go away…_ Buttercup thought to herself. She suddenly felt a tug at her hair. She was pulled up until she was face to face with Blossom.

Blossom smiled (evilly, somewhat). "Good morning, sunshine!" Her smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "You've got some explainin' to do!"

Buttercup opened her mouth.

"Why did you leave me to explain why you suddenly left Mitch and Macy?" Blossom asked, cutting her off.

Buttercup opened her mouth to answer.

"Where did you go with Butch?" Blossom asked cutting her off again.

Buttercup tried to answer, but was cut off by Blossom again.

"What happened with him!? And why aren't you answering me!?" Blossom yelled/asked as she slammed her hands on the bed, her face close to Buttercup's.

Blossom was about to ask more questions, but Buttercup placed a hand on her mouth. "Ok, in order, I didn't think about Mitch and Macy because of the answer to question 3. 2, I went with him outside because he wanted to talk to me. 3… Pass. And 4, maybe if you would let me talk I could've answered sooner!"

"You can't pass on question 3, it's the most important one that I want to know!"

Buttercup groaned. "Do you have to know? I mean can't I keep one secret to myself?"

"No. You already tried that, and I will find out sooner or later, and I suggest you pick sooner because if I find out later, and it was something juicy, I'll be angry with you."

Buttercup thought for a second, Blossom was right, she would find out sooner or later.

"Ok, fine, he—"

Buttercup told the whole story from when she saw him and Princess together to well, now.

All the while, Blossom would nod her head, with the occasional "NO!"

"And that's what happened."

Blossom nodded her head to herself, thinking something over. "So, what are you going to do now when you see him?"

"I don't know!" Buttercup exclaimed as she slammed her head in the pillow, wishing for tomorrow not to come.

No such luck.

_The next day (at work)_…

"What? What do you mean we're breaking up!? You're the one who said you wanted to be together before the ball!" Princess exclaimed as soon as **Buttercup **walked in.

"It's over, Princess." Butch said, not turning around to face Princess as he walked.

"But—BUT!" Princess turned to **Buttercup**. She glared. "It's because of _him_, isn't it!?" Princess shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

**Buttercup **was surprised to see the finger being pointed at her suddenly.

Butch turned. "Oh, Bryan." he said (awkwardly) and waved.

"Listen, Princess—" **Buttercup **started.

"No!" Princess yelled, tears falling now. "I don't wanna hear it! But, mark my words, you'll pay for this!" With that, Princess stormed out, bumping into someone in the process.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I wasn't—Oh. It's you." The person started to apologize then saw her.

Princess's eyes narrowed. "You."

The two glared. "Mitch Mitchellson."

"Oh, you remember my name! Are you gonna turn me into the cops again? Honey?" Mitch asked, smirking when he said Honey.

"Oh, don't worry about that, _baby_." Princess glared. "Your little girlfriend's brother stole him away from me!"

"What?" Mitch asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"I lost Butch! To a guy!" she exclaimed.

Mitch rose an eyebrow. "No you didn't. She wouldn't." Mitch said, under his breath.

"Excuse me, _she_?" Princess asked.

Mitch looked away.

Princess sighed. "See this?" She pulled out a wad of money. "This is enough money to get you away from your little house arrest, you can have it, _if_ you tell me more about this 'Bryan'."

Mitch stared at the money then clenched his teeth. "Tempting, _very_ tempting, but I'm going to have to pass on that. I would never betray Bryan." Mitch said.

"Fine, have it your way." Princess suddenly started to unbutton her shirt and rip parts of her clothes, messed up her hair, and pulled Mitch onto her.

Mitch, surprised by her suddenly disheveling her clothes was caught off guard when she pulled him onto her.

Then his eyes widened, realizing what she was doing and he struggled to get up, but she held him down.

"Ahhhh!" Princess screamed, still holding Mitch down. "Help me! Help me!"

Suddenly quick footsteps were heard and a police man pulled Mitch up (after Princess released her iron grip).

"No! You don't understand! She's lying! She framed me! No, please, you've gotta understand! You little—I'll get you for this!" Mitch yelled struggling with breaking free.

* * *

The policeman shook his head. "Mitch Mitchellson, huh? I know you, part of gangs, steals, doing lots of illegal things, but this is the first time I've seen rape on your record."

"I wasn't raping her! She's lying, she set me up!" Mitch exclaimed.

The policeman shook his head. "I think you know what this means, right, Mitch?"

Mitch bit his lip, looking away, knowing perfectly what the police man was talking about. He just didn't expect it to turn into this.

"Usually we wouldn't do this for minors, but, with this many things on your record, we have no choice, unless someone pleads your case and bails you out, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you under death row."

Mitch let a tear fall. "This isn't even fair! It isn't my fault, it's hers! She pulled me onto her and messed up her clothes herself!" Mitch exclaimed, his voice cracking as he kicked at a chair.

"I'm sorry, kid." The policeman said as he lead him to a cell. "On the bright side, there's two months if someone pleads your case and bails you out."

The policeman walked Mitch over to a cell then slammed the cell shut.

"Hey, what're you in for?" a guy asked who was sitting on the bench.

"Rape that I didn't do."

"Oh, so you're innocent."

"Ya."

"Well, tough luck, usually they don't listen, no matter how innocent the guy is. If your suspected, and they think they're sure it's you, they'll put ya under death row. They usually don't realize he's innocent until they're killed." The guy looked away sadly.

"You lost a friend, didn't you?" Mitch asked.

"No. My dad." the guy looked away.

"That's rough. What happened?" Mitch asked as he sat down next to the guy. He looked only like 19 or 20.

"He was at a bank, he was just withdrawing money from them, but, the bank got robbed a while before he got there. They took a lot of money and ran off, but my dad didn't know and had withdrawn about 100,000 dollars so I could go to college. But the police mistook him for one of the robbers because he had a gun on him, for his own protection against these kind of things." The guy looked down, sad.

Mitch looked at the guy with sympathy.

"It's only been two months since they killed him. He used to be involved with gangs as a teenager, he told me, and they killed him only 2 weeks after the robbery.

"That's rough, buddy. My parents were killed by the Rowdyruff Boys 9 years ago." Mitch said. "Who would've thought that my parents were in the bus that they were throwing around. The girls came too late."

"That's real rough, buddy." the guy said, giving him a pat.

"Ya… But, you know, forgive and forget! It's just… so hard." Mitch said as his voice cracked. "And now, one of them is stealing my girlfriend. And now I'm gonna die, and I'll lose her to him for sure!"

The guy looked at him sadly.

"All right, enough sop stories!" Princess exclaimed, her hand on the door.

"_You_. Princess, what're you doing here?" Mitch glared, his face full of scorn.

Princess sighed, "Look, I already explained to the cops a fake story, now all that's left is the bail money." Princess said simply.

"And what do you want in exchange?" Mitch asked, glaring.

"Simple, tell me about this Bryan and why you said 'she' back there."

"Never." Mitch said, glaring.

"Fine, you can pay 7,000 dollars yourself."

Mitch bit his lip. "_His_ bail too?"

Princess shrugged, "Whatever."

"Are you sure there, uh… Princess, was it? My bail is 30,000 dollars."

Princess shrugged, "I have the money if that's what you're worried about."

The guy looked at Princess as if she were an angel. "You're a saint."

Mitch huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, that is, if Mitchie here, tells me about Bryan."

The guy looked over at Mitch, his eyes pleading.

Mitch looked at the guy he just met and Princess. _I'm sorry, Buttercup_. "Bryan… he's… a… girl."

Princess smirked. "Oh, really? What's this girl's name?" Princess asked, coming closer to the cell.

"Bubbermup." Mitch muttered quietly.

"Hm?" Princess asked, cupping her ear.

"BUTTERCUP." Mitch said louder.

"Buttercup? Powerpuff Buttercup?" Princess asked.

"Yes." Mitch said, looking away.

"I knew it!" Princess exclaimed, hitting her fist into her hand.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup." Mitch said sadly, looking away.

Princess sighed. "A deal is a deal." Princess said simply and slammed 37,000 dollars on the table that the police was sitting at.

"Those two, in that cell, out."

"… Yes, ma'am." the Policeman said as he opened the cell door.

"Hey, thanks, man, I have to go back to my house and take care of my little sister, and thank you little lady, I owe you the world!" the guy exclaimed as he ran out, off to his little sister.

Princess turned to smirk at Mitch. "You must feel horrible, baby."

"We're not dating anymore Princess, and you're the reason that I got into this house arrest."

"Details, details, now then, I'm going back now."

Mitch looked away, ashamed of himself and walked out.

* * *

"Bu-utch!" Princess called.

"What is it now, Princess?" Butch asked turning to her.

"Ok, before I say it, tell me something. I'm definitely better than him right, if you had to choose again, you would choose me, right?" Princess asked, serious.

"No. I'm sorry, but, I just… wouldn't."

"Fine. I understand." Princess said then stalked off.

Butch shook his head. "Crazy."

"Yo, Bryan." Butch said, sitting down across from **Buttercup**.

"Yo. Oh, pass that over here." **Buttercup **said, referring to the Shirley temple he was holding.

Butch passed it over.

"Thank you." **Buttercup **said as she sipped up the drink.

"So, Bryan—"

"That's it!" Princess's voice screeched. "You little bitch!"

**Buttercup **was surprised when Princess's fist almost collided with her face, she ducked, of course, but then, when Princess's fist recoiled, it had knocked **Buttercup's** hat off, revealing her long jet black hair.

Buttercup's eyes widened as she saw her hat fall to the floor.

"BUTTERCUP!?" Butch exclaimed, surprised.

* * *

End for chapter.

This is probably the worst cliff hanger to leave you with, isn't it? Oh, well. Sorry, and to all the people who were all mad about Butch being gay, here you go. :D But, again, my apologies for leaving you with such a horrible cliff-hanger. Who would've thought the final chapter would be coming? Hehe.

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10 Buttercup and Butch finally

Summer Love Chapter 10  
Final Chapter

"You mean you lied to me all this time!?" Butch yelled in Buttercup's face.

Princess smirked and walked away.

"Listen, Butch, I wanted to tell you—"

"Humph!" Butch said then shook his head, avoiding her gaze. He kicked at one of the nearby chairs. "I should've known. I should've noticed… all those times… with you… were they all fake to you?" Butch looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

Buttercup shook her head. "Look, I—"

"I don't wanna hear it! So, were all those times that we were together a joke to you? What were they to you because you know, I've had a lot of struggling to try and stay straight! And it turns out, the guy I _loved_, well, I thought I loved him, and the girl I had weird feelings for, are the SAME person! How do you think that makes _me_ feel? Did you ever stop to think of my feelings?" His angry look returned.

"Butch, I never thought it would get this far, so I—"

"Save it! Playing around with my feelings like that, there must've been a reason… tell me, was it a bet? Because, I'd really like to hear the stakes."

"Butch!"

"Or did you have nothing to do so—"

"YES! ok? I had nothing to do! I was so bored out of my freaking mind and found amusement in tricking and deceiving you!" Buttercup yelled in his face, tears welling up.

"I get it… Then goodbye, oh what is your real name? Is it Buttercup? Or Bryan? Oh well, good bye. Don't come back to apologize because I won't be there… I'm leaving." He showed her one ticket and ripped it up, the ticket he planned to use to run away with her.

She cried full on now as she looked up to see if he was still there. But, he was gone. Gone forever. But, despite the fact that she said those words, they were probably the biggest lie that she had ever told him. The thing was though, she still loved him. She never stopped and never will. She made a vow to herself. _I will never fall in love with someone except for him. Ever._

_10 years later…_

"C'mon, Butch, let it go! Just watch the freaking interview of the puffs!" Brick yelled, now 26 and 6'4. His hair was cut nicely and spikey.

"Ya, Butch, it's been what? 15 years?" Boomer asked.

"10. Not that I'm counting." Butch looked away.

"All right, whatever, but we're gonna watch it anyway!" Brick yelled and held Butch down on the couch.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Butch yelled.

"Just watch!" Boomer yelled.

_"And we're back! On Talk with Tammy with… the ever popular and beautiful… drum roll please because they're totally worth it: THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" the talk show host Tammy exclaimed with a fake perky voice._

Butch huffed.

"Shh!" Brick shushed.

_"Now then, we're here with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!"_

_How long has it been since I heard that name… _Butch thought to himself.

_"Now, for the ever-popular question that the fans all want to know, Buttercup!"_

_Buttercup looked surprised that the host suddenly focused on her._

_"Well, we all know that Blossom is married to the Rowdyruff boy Brick Jojo, and Bubbles is engaged to Boomer Jojo! But, what about you, Buttercup? Is the rumor about you and Mitch Mitchellson true?"_

Butch suddenly started paying more attention.

_"Me and Mitch are just friends… Though, I did have a monstrous crush on him from kindergarten to junior year…" Buttercup said, looking down._

Butch's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Mitch.

_"Whooo, secret of the life-time! So, we all know that you are extremely popular, but what made you forget about such a long crush?"_

_Buttercup smiled, but not a happy smile, more like a sad one. "Well, when I was 16, I had fallen harder for someone else." _

Butch's mouth dropped open. _Who!? Who was it!? I'll kill him! I bet it was Matt!_

_"He was my boss for my summer job. But, he mistook me for a guy, so, I always dressed as a boy when I went to work. We always did the craziest things…"_

_"Wow, I think—!" The host started._

_"SHUT UP, B-TCH! BUTTERCUP'S TALKING!" someone yelled from the audience._

_Buttercup continued. "Well, anyway, we did really stupid and crazy things. But, eventually, he said he'd fallen for me, the guy me, and I liked him so much, that I decided to date him, even if we seemed like a gay couple. But, one day, one of my, um… friends, she said she got fed up and told my secret to him. He got mad at me for lying to him and I lied to him again, saying that I was actually bored and thought that I could get away with it. But, I couldn't, and, ever since, I made a promise to myself… that I would never love another except him." Buttercup looked sad. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving."_

_She got up and left the room._

"When did this interview happen?!" Butch asked loudly, shaking Boomer's shoulders.

"Wha—well, dude, this is live in Los Angeles. We're in San Francisco, there's no way that you could—"

"Thanks!" Butch yelled as he took off as fast as he could.

As soon as he got outside, he took off, flying into the sky. He had been flying so fast that he almost didn't notice her, sitting at the place where _Butch's_ once stood, hugging her knees.

He landed next to her.

"Butch?" Buttercup looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Was it true?"

"Wh-what was?"

"Was. it. true? Or was it just for good air time?"

Buttercup bit her lip. "I meant every word. But I—"

She was cut off as Butch's lips crashed into hers. She was so surprised that she almost didn't kiss back. But, she did.

"I never stopped loving—"

She was interrupted again. "You talk too much." and he kissed her again.

_A few weeks later…_

"Boomer, where's my tie!?" Brick asked, looking around frantically for his tie.

"I don't know, where'd you leave it?" Boomer asked.

"If I knew that, would I be asking you?" Brick asked, glaring at Boomer.

"Well, maybe—" Boomer stopped. "Uh… Brick, would you be mad if I said I found your tie?" Boomer asked hesitantly.

"No, why would I be mad?" Brick asked.

"Because…" Boomer pulled out a tie.

Brick let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, where'd you find it?"

"Um… I stepped on something, so I grabbed the closest thing to wipe it off, and the closest thing…was… um… well, your tie." Boomer said, shrugging innocently.

Brick had a vein pop as he saw the tie was dirty, had steins and wrinkled. "Boomer…" Brick said ominously.

"Uh-oh." Boomer shot up from the couch and ran away.

"Come back here!" Brick yelled as he chased after poor Boomer.

"Calm down!" Blossom exclaimed. "Here, look, I don't see what you would do without me." Blossom said, cleaning off the stein with a Tide-to-Go pen.

Brick continued to glare at Boomer as Blossom tightened the tie on him.

"Boomer, did you do that to Brick's tie because you couldn't be the best man?" Bubbles asked, holding a clip board and an ear-piece.

"I wanted to be the best man…" Boomer grumbled.

"Tough luck, Blondie, Butch chose me." Brick said smugly.

"Only because you bribed him with candy."

"What was that?" Brick asked, glaring.

"Nothing, nothing." Boomer said, trying to drop the topic.

"Guys! This is horrible!" Butch exclaimed, running into the room.

Immediately, Brick and Boomer covered the girls' eyes.

"I CAN'T FIND MY PANTS!" Butch yelled, panicked.

"Well, tell us rather than flash the whole world!" Brick yelled at Butch.

"Ya! The girls are here!"

"No! It's bad luck for me to see the Maid of Honor!" Butch exclaimed covering his eyes.

"No, it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride. Stupid." Boomer said bluntly.

Suddenly the ear-piece went off in Boomer and Bubbles' ears.

"What?" They asked together. "No! If they don't have an invitation, they cannot come in!" Pause. "Just because she's Princess Morbucks doesn't mean she can just waltz in here!" Pause. "No, you may not accept bribes! Do not let her in! Ugh! I'll take care of it myself!" They exclaimed and stormed out.

Brick, Blossom, and Butch blinked. _Those two are exactly the same…_

"Butch, I found your pants!" Mitch exclaimed running in with a pair of black pants.

"Oh, thank god!" Butch exclaimed, taking the pants from Mitch and slipping them on. As soon as he put them on, they slipped off. "… These aren't my pants."

Mitch blinked. "Oh, they're not? Aren't you size 14 in husky?"

"Um, no, I'm size 14 in regular." Butch stated.

"Oh… oops." Mitch said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Butch and Brick hit their foreheads.

"Ok, this is what a belt comes in handy for." Blossom said, handing a belt over to Mitch, since her eyes were still closed, not wanting to see Butch with no pants on.

Mitch redirected her arm to Butch and Butch took the belt and wrapped it around his waist with the pants.

"Ok, so Butch is ready, finally, how's Buttercup?" Brick asked, turning to Blossom.

"Buttercup? She's… well… c'mon, it's easier if you just see for yourself." Blossom said, leading Brick over to where the girls were getting ready.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY VEIL!?" Buttercup exclaimed, throwing everything in the room around, searching frantically for a veil.

"This answer your question?" Blossom asked, turning to Brick as he watched in awe as she turned couches upside down, threw cushions around and occasionally flew up to see if the veil was somehow in the ventilation system.

"OH! I think I see it!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"WHERE!?" Buttercup asked, pushing Bubbles out of the way, finally finding the veil in a refrigerator. "Oh, that's right! I forgot the veil here to I could get some mashed potatoes!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"How did you forget the veil in a refrigerator?" Brick muttered.

"Hah? What was that leader boy?" Buttercup asked, turning to death glare at the red boy.

Brick's face paled. "What's with her?" Brick whispered to Blossom.

"3. 2. 1." Bubbles stated.

"Oh! I'll tell you what's with me! First of all, I'm getting married today, MARRIED! You hear me? MARRIED! M-A-R-R-I-E-D! MARRIED! I haven't slept in 2 days because I had to memorize the vows and make sure that I walk correctly down the aisle, and cut the cake correctly, and prepare a crap-load of other events! So, before you start with me, think of what I'm going through!" Buttercup shouted at the red Rowdyruff, glaring at him.

With that, Buttercup walked off. "I am married…" Brick muttered under his breath.

"What was that!?" Buttercup yelled, turning around to glare at him.

"Nothing."

"So, are you ready?" Boomer asked, walking in.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Buttercup asked, probably cranky from lack of sleep.

Boomer shook his head. "Here's your dress, the dry-cleaners finished washing it the 3rd time.

"3rd time?" Brick asked, turning to his brother.

"Ya, well, miss can't-hold-her-hunger-and-has-to-have-barbeque-covered-chicken-wings-even-though-she's-in-a-white-dress-on-her-wedding, couldn't just wait and ate barbeque chicken and got sauce all over her dress and we had to dry-clean it three times already.

"I'm nervous, okay!? I eat when I'm nervous!" Buttercup exclaimed, snatching the dress away from Boomer.

She walked out of the room and went to go change into her dress.

"Well, the guests are waiting, Buttercup!" Bubbles announced, walking back into the room.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Buttercup exclaimed, walking out in her white strapless wedding gown with sparkles. "Ow… Blossom, Bubbles, can you help me with my veil?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom and Bubbles rushed over, helping Buttercup put on her veil correctly.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"What?" Buttercup asked, turning to Bubbles.

"I just did your nails! How did you mess it up?"

Buttercup looked at her hand. "Well, would you look at that."

Bubbles sighed and sat Buttercup down to fix her nails which took another 10 minutes.

"Ok, Blossom, ready?" Bubbles asked, turning to Blossom, who was wearing a pink dress that looked very similar to Bubbles' only she had small pink flowers on her dress.

"OK, bridesmaids, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Bubbles exclaimed, clapping her hands as 7 other girls lined up, all wearing a light blue dress like Bubbles.

* * *

As soon as they got to the hall, Blossom and Bubbles gave out orders.

"Ok, now go with your partners and let's go!" Blossom exclaimed lining up with Brick in front of Buttercup.

"Ok…" Buttercup said, taking a deep breath.

The ring bearer and flower girl lined up behind Buttercup.

The first couple to walk in was Mitch and Macy, the second one Kacy and Matt, third was Billy and Mandy, Jimmy and Cindy, Timmy and Tooty, Nigel Uno and Rachel, Kuki and Wally, Hoagie and Abigail, Bubbles and Boomer, then the maid of honor and best man: Blossom and Brick. And, last was Buttercup being walked down the aisle by the professor. The flower girl and ring bearer followed afterward.

Butch looked at Buttercup, smiling.

Buttercup walked a little faster, causing the Professor to pull her back, giving her a stern look.

When they were next to Butch and in front of the Priest, the Priest looked them over. "Who is the one who will hand this beautiful bride to this handsome groom?"

"I am." The Professor said, hugging Buttercup then shaking hands with Butch.

The Priest nodded. "And who has the rings?"

"I do." Brick answered, reaching into his pocket and pulled out two rings and passed each ring to Butch and Buttercup.

"Now, put the ring on your bride and please recite the vows."

"I, Butch Jojo, take you, Buttercup Utonium, as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, I promise to love you fully. I promise to love you no matter how violent you may get or how much you insult me, until death do us part." Butch said, adding the last part in.

The priest blinked. "Now, you, slip the ring on his finger and recite the vows." The priest said, turning to Buttercup.

Buttercup smiled at Butch, remembering the last part. "I, Buttercup Utonium, take you, Butch Jojo, as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, I promise to love you fully. I promise to love you no matter what stupid things you will do, I promise to love you even if you neglect me for your video games, I promise to love you no matter how stupid you may get, until death do us part." Buttercup said, grinning at him.

Butch decided not to argue since they were getting married and let the priest proceed.

"Well, then, if there is anyone here who has a reason as to why these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest waited a while. "Then by the power—"

"I OBJECT!" Princess's voice screeched.

Everyone turned around. Immediately, Bubbles and Boomer got up, dragging Princess out.

A bunch of screams and "NOOO!"s were heard, but it finally quieted down.

"Did—"

"Ya, whatever, just continue." Butch said.

"… Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Butch and Buttercup glared at the man.

"What? Oh, you may now kiss the bride."

Immediately, Butch grabbed Buttercup and kissed her full on the lips, dipping her.

Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand and carried her outside.

The people followed them out, wanting to congratulate them.

"Geez, Butch that was a pretty scandalous kiss!" Brick exclaimed.

Butch shrugged, "Not as scandalous as yours and Blossom's at your wedding."

Brick shut up when he said that.

"Congratulations, Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed, jumping up and down as she held Buttercup's hands.

"Geez, you just had to make out with him like that, didn't you?" Blossom said, smiling.

"And _you_ just had to make out with Brick in front of everyone when they were showing pictures."

Blossom blushed, looking away.

"C'mon, babe!" Butch said, as he picked up Buttercup again and sat her down in his green escalade then drove off, with a sign behind them saying:

Just Married.

**The End!**

I hope you liked it! I hope the ending was ok… XD Ya, working on another new story now, it's AU, so, yeah, anticipate for it! But, for now, Summer Love is done!

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!

Oh, yeah, if you liked it, vote for my story when the voting comes! :P (please)


End file.
